Mikita in a different storyMy own story PART II
by agoodheartkeeper
Summary: SINGING FOR A SECOND CHANCE. Michael and Nikita in a very different world. He has a very painful past and she was just an ordinary executive assistant. Can a man-hater and a serious type of woman fall in love with a man who is broken.MIKITA/SALEX
1. Because of You

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

(It's been so long. I'm back. Hope you will like this new story of mine. This is for our Birthday Girl MAGGIE Q…. Happy Birthday Ms. Mags…)

**Singing for a Second Chance**

Synopsis:

_Michael loved and lost two women in his life. He lost his first love because of a disease and the other one because she can't bare him remembering his past. It brought him to become stoned heart and just take woman's heart for granted. Then he met a woman in a bar, Nikita. It was a one night stand that resulted to the biggest trial for Nikita and made her a man-hater. After three years, he became a popular singer and she was his manager's executive assistant. Will a man-hater and serious type of a woman fall for a singer who's madly in love with his past? _

"Time has passed, everything may change but my love for you will always be the same. You will always be with me, here in my heart." Michael murmured reminiscing the past. It was the part that he was happily married to Jamie. It was already three years when Jamie died because of cancer. He loves her so much until her very last breath. He did not give up. She's everything for him. It was the main reason why Cassandra left him. His life has no direction. His heart still aching about the past. A past that he can never bring back again.

"Please give me another Martini." Michael asked the bartender.

"Here's your drink sir." The bartender handed the glass of Martini.

"It seems that you're drunk already. Sir, can you still drive yourself home?" The bartender asked.

"It's none of your business. I'm here to get drunk." Michael yelled.

"Okay sir, as you wished. I'm sorry." The bartender apologizes.

Getting drunk is a way for Michael to forget his problem. It is one of the reasons Cassandra left him. He always messes things up between them. He can't move on. He still keeps on holding the past.

"Can you please give me a glass of Tequila?" A lady beside Michael asked.

"Here you go Ma'am." The bartender gave the lady what she ordered.

"Hey sexy. Can you join me?" Michael asked the lady. She's in a leather suit and curly hair.

"I'm sorry but I was thought by my parents not to talk to strangers." Nikita answered.

"Okay then let me introduce myself to you. I'm Michael West and I'm a broken man. Can you fix me?" Michael offered Nikita his hand.

"I think you're already drunk. Fix yourself and go home." Nikita ignored Michael's hand.

"Oh I like that, very challenging. But really, please I'm begging you. I really need a company. Drink with me." Michael gave Nikita a pleading look. "I really want to have someone to talk to tonight. May you're a God send. Please." He added.

"Okay but please be a good guy." Nikita smiled. She felt pity with the guy sitting beside her.

The two enjoyed the rest of the night. They exchanged jokes and laughed together as if they knew each other for so long. Michael finds Nikita a jolly but serious type of person, while for Nikita, she finds Michael an interesting person with full of mysteries. For a moment, Michael forgot about his past and Nikita forgot about the stress her worked have caused her. Michael was already very drunk. Nikita was left no choice but to bring him with her at her hotel room. Michael keeps on talking non-sense things while Nikita was irritated already supporting him to be at his posture. Upon entering her room, Nikita laid him at the sofa and get a blanket to warm him. She stared at his face closely. She doesn't know but while staring at him, she finds herself smiling. When she was about to leave him, Michael stopped her by holding her hand.

"I know I'm handsome that's why you're staring at me." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"You're not that good looking guy. You know if I'm not that kind person, I should have left you at the bar." Nikita smiled back and pulled her hand away from him.

"You're not going to leave a good looking man at your sofa, will you?" Michael pulled Nikita and made her fall on top of him.

"Michael." Nikita screamed. "You're such a." Nikita was stopped by Michael's mouth. He captured her soft lips. Nikita tried to stop him but her heart's desire ordered her to dance with the flow. She responded on Michael's kiss. She let him and herself played with the electrifying moment they've shared. Michael carried Nikita to her bedroom and did not stop himself kissing her. He unbuttoned her suit and claimed the hotness and joy he felt while their bodies become one. Nikita was already out of control of her feelings and give up with the beautiful sensation she felt. Maybe she was drunk too but she can't deny the fact that she finds him handsome and interesting guy. They did not only enjoy the night with each other's jokes but most especially by sharing each other's body in bed.

Nikita woke up and made sure that she will leave before Michael will wake up and see her. She was mad not because of the one night stand but because she can't find herself regretting about the night she spend with Michael. Yes, he was right that he was broken and how Nikita wishes that somehow with a little time together she had fixed him maybe a bit.

"Excuse me; can I know who was the person checked-in in room 117?" Michael asked the hotel front desk officer. Nikita was gone when he woke up and he has no idea about her identity even her name.

"I'm sorry sir but we have strict policy that our client's personal information should be kept confidential." The officer answered.

"You don't get it. I slept with her last night and I just forgot to ask her name." Michael raised his voice.

The officer gave Michael a sarcastic smile. "I'm really sorry sir but we have rules. Please don't force me because if will give it to you I'm going to lose my job." He said.

Michael has no choice but to leave the hotel with disappointment. How he wished he could have talk to her before she leave. He doesn't know her name and can barely remember her face because he was under the influence of alcohol for the whole night. All that he remembers was her scent and sensation he felt while kissing her and holding her tightly.

"Hang-over?" Birkoff asked.

"I'm just having a hard time." Michael answered while sitting blankly in the living room at their apartment.

"I know that you're having a hard time Michael, but don't you find yourself and realize that it's time for you to grow up?" Birkoff asked.

"So you're acting like my father to me now." Michael smiled at Birkoff.

"You know by this time, I need to you up from your nightmare. It's been three years already bro." Birkoff sits in front of Michael.

"Please stop. Just leave me alone." Michael was mad.

"No. I'm not going to do that. Would you think Jamie will be happy and at peace seeing how you destroy your life? It's time to move on. Grow up man." Birkoff was sad about his best friend.

"It's easy for to say that. You were never experience to be at my shoe." Michael stood up.

It's you who make things so difficult and impossible. I know and I'm a witness on how much you love Jamie. I was there with you two. I know that completes you. But this is not the end. She's gone and you can't do anything to bring her back even if it means to destroy your life. Jamie will not be happy for that. I was happy when you tried to move on when you met Cassandra. But you threw that chance to be on your feet again. I don't get it why you put your life in to trash. Remember bro, you can't bring her back again. You need to accept and move on even how painful it is. Be the Michael that I've known for so long." Birkoff responded.

"I'm so lost bro and broken." Michael cried.

"I know. You need to fix yourself. I can't help if you yourself won't be able to move on. Start a new. I'm just here, always." Birkoff walks towards Michael and tap his shoulder.

"I don't know where to start." Michael said.

"Then I guess you need to start from the part you was broke into pieces and try to pick every piece of you." Birkoff smiled at Michael.

Michael was a little enlightened by his best friend. He knows that Birkoff was right. He find it hard to stand on his feet again because he thought that it was late already. when he tries to let go by engaging himself to Cassandra, still he failed. It was very difficult for him to adjust and accept the truth that his love of his life was gone forever.

"_If ever you wondered if you touched my soul yes you do_

_Since I met you I'm not the same_

_You bring life to everything I do_

_Just the way you say hello_

_With one touch I can't let go_

_Never thought I'd fall in love with you..._

_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you"_

"You still remember that song?" Michael sitting in front of Jamie's grave. "I made that for you. Jamie for me, every day of my life I remember that song because that was you. I know I have promised you that I will move on even when you're gone. I'm sorry if I have failed you because it's so hard for me to accept that the reason why I'm living left me all alone in this crazy world. You made me a person and I destroyed it. I'm sorry for that. Maybe it's time for me to let go. It's been three years since the most painful day, your death. We have everything. We're happy and so much in love with each other. You became my wife for almost five years. You're my life and my world. It was perfect but it changes everything the day you left me. I guess I need to be stronger now and accept the hurting truth. Yes Jamie, I have accepted the reality that you're gone and that you will never come back again. I miss you so much and always remember that I love you Jamie with all my heart. I will always have you here in my heart no matter what will happen. I know you'll be happy for me. I will try my best to fix me and try to recover the person you made me. Goodbye Jamie." Michael let go the pains inside of him for three years already. He doesn't know if he can make but what he was sure was that he needs to get a life without his amazing wife.

Michael underwent psychological therapy and liquor rehabilitation. He was very eager to fix what was left of him. Even though sometimes he finds his self in the corner still wondering, he manages not to hold on to that sad moment and try to put his feelings in lyrics. He was has a very good voice and a songwriter during their times with Jamie. He was also a business partner to Birkoff in their restobar where he encountered the unknown lady. It was a difficult adjustment but Michael as he promised did his best to gain the life he has before. It is giving importance to the life he has. He knew if Jamie will going to see him, she's at peace now.

"Hey big girl! What are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

Nikita put down her baggage and walks towards her mom. She was very sad.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked once again.

"Mom I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." Nikita cried and hugs her mom.

"Stop crying because that won't help you. We can fix this. Stay strong. Tell me the whole story." Michelle comforted her daughter.

"Don't know the guy, mom. I only know him by name and by his face. It was only a one night stand and I did not expect this. We were drunk. Mom I don't know what to do." Nikita was so confused.

Michelle walked Nikita in their living room. "What do you want to happen? Are we going to look for him?" She asked.

"Mom, I asked Amanda for a year of absence. I want to keep my baby even if without a husband. I don't want to look for my baby's father because it will not be fair for him and for me to commit and engage on something that happened just for one night. I'm not going to oblige him for this. We will not be happy if we will stay together just for the sake of our baby." Nikita answered.

"I know and I understand what you mean. I'm very happy because you decided to keep it. And as for a father material, well you're dad is here. Maybe that will do. Just stay strong because no matter what will happen, we will always be here for you." Michelle hugs her daughter one more time.

"Thanks mom. I'm really scared. I'm not prepared for this. I'm wondering how to become a responsible and caring mother just like you." Nikita smiled.

"I'm sure when the time comes; you will surely become a great mom to my grandchild. You know, thanks God for the blessings. Your father and I are getting older already. We want a little boy or girl playing stuffs around in our house." Michelle smiled back.

Nikita was so thankful for having great parents. When Chow, Nikita's father finds out what happened to Nikita felt a little disappointment and at the same time sadness for what Nikita was experiencing. He was not angry to Nikita, he was just mad that being a conservative man, his daughter will bore a child fatherless. Nikita can't blame her dad. It takes time to accept things just like of her being pregnant. She became stronger and responsible for her action. She took care of herself and prepared herself for her baby.

Three years passed by.

Michael's career started to bloom. He already became famous not only to their place Ohio, but also to other local areas. He changes a lot from the therapies he has been through until the day he started singing again.

"Hello, this Michael." Michael answering his phone.

"Yes this is from Infinity Music Production (IMP). I'm Amanda. We receive your CD and I'm happy to tell you that we decided to produce your CD. Maybe if you have time you can drop by here in our office at Manhattan." Amanda said. She was the Head Officer of Infinity Music Production (IMP), one of the most popular underdog producers of Music Compilation.

"Oh that's great. Expect me to be there to meet you tomorrow. I'm so happy and thank you for the opportunity you're giving me." Michael was very happy about the good news.

"Is that the producer bro?" Birkoff asked.

"Yes bro. They are going to produce my compilation." Michael hugs his best friend.

"I'm so happy for you bro." Birkoff felt joy for his best friend's success.

"I'm going to Manhattan. I will going to meet the Head of IMP." Michael was excited.

It's been a year since he was striving to get be recognize by famous producers just like IMP. He was waiting for a year for this break. Now he has the chance to be known in the entire US of A. He was very thankful because Jamie's dream for him was already near at his reach.

"Hey I have a project for you." Amanda handed to Nikita an envelope. "I have talked to him yesterday and his coming today. I want you to handle him. Alex will take care of your other task." She added.

"Amanda, what do you mean that I will handle this?" Nikita asked.

"You will take care of him from his papers, mall tours and concerts. I want you to take good care of him because he was an asset to us." Amanda instructed Nikita.

"Okay. So I guess I'm going to hand over to Alex my other task. Now I'm on field again." Nikita was little sad because the time she could spend with her daughter Denise will be lessen.

Nikita became a strong woman with the help of her parents. She bore a baby girl named Denise. She was so happy and fulfilled by the gift she receive. She left her baby to her mom and dad in Chinatown because of her work. She just visits her every weekend. Denise has her face except her eyes and her complexion. She was everything for Nikita, her little angel.

"Excuse me. I'm here to meet Ms. Amanda." Michael in the front desk.

"Ms. Amanda is in a meeting right now. May I know your name?" The lady asked.

"I'm Michael West. She ordered me to come here for the contract signing." Michael answered.

"Ah okay. Alex please come here." The lady called Alex. "Please assist him to Nikita's office.

"Okay. I'm about to go there. Are you the new artist?" Alex asked Michael.

"I hope so." Michael smiled at her.

Alex assists Michael in Nikita's office.

"Nikita, you're visitor is here." Alex said. "Will I let him in?" She added.

"Oh God, I haven't review her file yet. But let him in. Amanda will get angry if we keep him wait. Remember he is an asset." Nikita smiled at Alex.

"Your wish is my command my queen." Alex laughed.

Nikita fix herself and did not mind to review Michael's file. The door opened while her chair was facing the back.

"Good morning." Michael greets.

Nikita turned around. "Good… Oh it's you." She was very surprised seeing the father of her daughter.

"Do I know you?" Michael tried to remember if he met Nikita from the past.

"Ah no. I mean you're the new artist." Nikita denied. She can't believe it. She never tried to search for him but now he was standing right in front of her.

"I'm Michael West." Michael offered his hand to Nikita.

Nikita tried to compose herself and took Michael's hand. "I'm Nikita Mears." She said.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

(Thanks for the appreciation of my new story. Hoping you'll join me until the very last chapter. Review and relate to others.)

**Singing for a Second Chance**

"Amanda please, I'm begging you. I can handle other artists that you handle. Please not just Mr. West." Nikita pleaded. She was in Amanda's office.

"Why, what's wrong? I thought we already talked about this." Amanda answered.

"Yes. I just can't handle him." Nikita responded.

"Nikita, do you know him? What makes you too paranoid about him?" Amanda asked.

"I don't like him. I do. I really don't like him. Please give me all the projects that you're handling now not just him." Nikita continue to plead.

"I just can't give you that and you know it. I gave him to you because he was special, a very important asset. I want you to focus on him. I don't mind if you hate him Nikita. This is business." Amanda raised her voice.

"Do I have another choice?" Nikita asked.

"I'm sorry Nikita. We have talked about this and we will stick on what was planned already. Besides you have turned over your job to Alex. We just have to stay that way." Amanda answered.

Nikita has no choice but to do her job. She wanted to quit and just go home but she has gone this far to give up. She was already in IMP for more than 10 years. She started as a secretary and now she's a head's executive assistant. She already spends lots of sacrifices and perspiration just to be at her place now. Amanda was retiring and she is one of the candidates to take her part. There's no way she's going to give up just for the father of her daughter.

"Hey big girl, why are you so upset?" Alex asked seeing her BFF at the rooftop.

Nikita walks towards Alex and hugs her. "My nightmare has come true." She cried.

"Hey, what nightmare? Stop crying." Alex taps her BFF back to ease her pain.

"I'm going to confess to you something. It's about a secret I've kept from this company for three years already." Nikita starting to reveal about her past.

"What is it? You make me nervous Nikita. I thought we have an agreement that we will never keep secrets from each other." Alex responded.

"I know and I'm so sorry. Alex, I'm already a mother to a 2 years 10 months 3 days little girl. Her name is Denise." Nikita exposed.

Alex was surprised by the revelation of her BFF. "I'm already an aunt? Why did you not tell me about her? Why did you keep it to yourself? Nikita I'm your best friend just to remind you." She screamed.

"I don't know what to do those times and felt ashamed because it was because of a one night stand. I'm really sorry. I just can't keep it much more now." Nikita felt sorry for not trusting Alex.

"I don't understand why you're telling me this now. Nikita you should have not felt that way towards me. You've been there accepting my weaknesses. I can do the same to you. You should have trust me." Alex replied.

Nikita walks towards her BFF. "I know that I should have trust you. I'm sorry." She said and hugs her friend.

"Well it's there already. When will I'm going to meet my niece?" Alex asked.

"Soon." Nikita answered.

"What's the connection of your daughter to your nightmare? Well, who is the father by the way?" Alex asked again.

"He's in the building now." Nikita sits on the bench.

"Who is he?" Alex was very curious.

"He's our new artist, Michael West." Nikita replied.

"OMG. Does he know about Denise?" Alex asked.

"No. He can't even remember me." Nikita answered.

"What do you plan now? Nikita you'll be with him for the rest of his career. Unless if you quit now. But you will do that right?" Alex said.

"I don't know. All I want is my daughter. I don't care about him. I have no plan to neither tell him nor let him remind about that night. It's just that he will be going to be part of my life now. I can't give up what I am now just to get rid of him. Tell me Alex, what will I do?" Nikita held Alex's hand.

"It's complicated. You just have to let things happen. Be her boss and just like that. You know I'm no good in giving advices because that's your line. Just be it. He's here and you're going to handle him. You know what, it's like you were destined to each other because of all recording company he can apply to, he applied here in IMP and you're the one to handle him. Funny but thrilling, isn't it?" Alex comforted Nikita.

"I don't know." Nikita replied and her phone rings. "Yes?" She asked.

"Mr. West is here at the recording studio waiting for you." The other line informed her.

"Okay. I'll go there now." Nikita stood up and hanged her phone. "Let's go. Mr. Fix Me is already waiting for me at the studio." She added.

Nikita was thankful for having Alex. They've been BFF since Alex started as a casual in IMP. She was her person. She was very guilty for not telling Alex about Denise. Maybe she was not ready and seeing Michael again made her reveal her secret. She was happy because Alex did not take it as a big deal.

Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky

A moment in your arms became the reason why

And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness

The only one I need until my dying breath

And I would give you everything just to

Feel your open arms

And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel

And now, now that you're near

There's nothing more without you

Without you here

And I'm trying to believe

In things that I don't know

The turning of the world

The color of your soul

That love could kill the pain

Truth is never vain

It turns strangers into lovers

And enemies to brothers

Just say you understand

I never had this planned

And now, now that you're near

There's nothing more without you

Without you here

Without you here

There's nothing more without you

Without you here

"So how was that?" Michael asked Nikita who's listening outside the recording room.

Nikita was thinking blankly. She was really not listening to him.

"Excuse me, I'm asking you. How was that?" Michael asked the second time around.

Nikita was brought to her consciousness back. "Are you talking to me?" She asked back.

"So you're not listening. Do you want me to sing again?" Michael replied and instructed the personnel to play back the track. Michael sings the song again.

Nikita felt a little ashamed and listens to Michael's voice while singing his song.

Michael finished the song. He went out of the recording room. "So how was it?" He asked.

"It's good. It's a job well done." Nikita all can say.

"Thanks. Well, if you don't mind can I ask you out for lunch? Amanda told me that you're going to be my manager. I guess it will be good for us to know each other more, am I right? Please don't get me wrong." Michael invites Nikita out.

"I don't know if I'm free this lunch." Nikita responded.

"I've checked with your secretary a while ago and she said you're free. Please, my treat." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"You're investigating my schedule." Nikita gave him a sarcastic smile.

"No. I just want to be sure." Michael responded.

"What if I turned down your invitation even if I'm free?" Nikita asked.

"Well, you're the boss. I won't complain if you don't like. It's just that, we will be working together and for us to be good with each other I need to know you. I want to know what are your rules and your expectations. It is why I won't to eat lunch with you, if that's okay." Michael explained.

Nikita was a little guilty about her treatment to Michael. "Okay. Wait for me at the lobby. I'm just going to get your papers and my things at my office." She said.

Nikita was so nervous seeing him. She doesn't know if she was happy because he can't remember her or felt disappointed because he did not recognizes her. Michael was really drunk that night. It could have been impossible for her to get pregnant but her fertility was just so healthy. She doesn't regret it and still thankful for what happened to them because of Denise. The only thing that complicates her life is Michael.

"Order anything you want." Michael gave Nikita the Menu.

"Thanks. Please give me a vegetarian meal, you best recipe." Nikita ordered.

Michael was a little surprise. "So you're a vegetarian. Well, can I have same order?" He said.

"Okay sir. Meals will be served for 15 minutes." The waiter replied.

"Okay let's start. You'll be guided by me in everything you do about your career. I don't care about your personal life. I just want you to be responsible enough in all your actions especially when it comes to your schedule. All meetings, gigs and endorsements will be based on me. I will make all the important activities for us to be able to sell your album." Nikita started to instruct Michael.

"Wait. Breath. So you own my time?" Michael asked.

"It's not like that. But if you really want this, you will let me manage your time. Not all Medias are available anytime you want to. I need to meet them and arrange everything for you to have exposure." Nikita answered.

"Is this means I have no life outside?" Michael asked again.

"I told you, you have a choice. But please I just want to inform you that this will be my first time to handle an artist career full time. I'm more on the arrangement etc. Amanda just asked me to focus on you because for her you're special. So please bear with me if you like your career to work. You can have your life just don't lose concentration on this." Nikita responded.

"Okay. I get it. So for Amanda I'm special. How about you?" Michael smiled at Nikita.

"Take this seriously and that's not part of my job to tell my opinion to you. You'll be signing contract after two days. So you have still time to go wherever you want to go because after the contract signing I own your time." Nikita was very serious.

"Yes boss. I never thought you were this serious type of person. This was good. At least I'm briefed already for what I will expect. I also want you to know that aside from being a singer, I'm also a bar owner. Actually my partner and I started to put up a branch here in Manhattan. So please also bear if I could have some complications in the future." Michael said.

"Noted. You just have to weigh things when you're in trouble." Nikita responded.

"Well thanks for that reminder, boss. Change topic. What are your likes and dislikes? I just want to know my limits." Michael asked.

"I think that's an out of line question. I just want you to really want this and be responsible. That will be good for the both of us." Nikita answered.

"Are you this serious?" Michael asked again.

"Look Michael, this field that you're about to going to is not a usual battlefield. If you don't take the opportunity given to you responsibly and seriously, you'll be left nothing." Nikita replied.

The waiter approaches the two and put their orders in the table. "Enjoy your food sir, ma'am." He said

"It looks delicious. So aside from being a vegetarian, what is your life outside the building of IMP?" Michael wants to know Nikita more.

"Is that a part of briefing you?" Nikita asked back.

"Common, Nikita. Okay. Well I start the ball rolling. I'm a 34 year old bachelor. I mentioned to you a while ago that beside of being a singer I'm also a businessman. Maybe I'm a romantic person because that is what they call to all singers especially composers. I have no one except my best friend at same time my business partner, Birkoff. I live in Ohio and just transfer at the Epic apartment. I'm not a vegetarian like you and I love women who are serious type. It's very challenging for a type of person who is easy go lucky like me. Can you be my boss and my friend too?" Michael responded and gave Nikita a wink.

Nikita wants to keep her silence from what was Michael revealed to her. She can't believe this is happening to her. He is just like the person she met three years ago, an interesting person. She can't find a way to get mad on him.

"Hey, I know that I'm handsome and you don't have to stare at me that way for me to recognize it." Michael teases.

"I'm not staring at you and you're not handsome." Nikita gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Okay then, you were the first person who told me that. Can we be friends?" Michael insisted.

"Are you really this kind of person?" Nikita asked.

"Why? Do you know something about me?" Michael asked back. "Nikita I just want you to be my friend. Not only as my boss because I trust more of my friends than of my colleagues. For us to be in good rapport I need to trust you and you need to trust me." He added.

"Okay. I apologize for being rude to you. I can be your friend." Nikita replied.

"Friends." Michael offered Nikita a hand shake.

Nikita took Michael's hand for a hand shake and nodded.

"So can I know you more?" Michael in his earnest looks.

"As you observed, I'm a serious type of person. I spend my day according my planner. So don't ever mess with that because I will become your worst nightmare." Nikita responded.

"I'm scared." Michael laughs. "Where do you live?" He asked.

"Why? Are you going to visit me?" Nikita teases.

"Well, I would love too." Michael replied.

"You're unbelievable." Nikita took a sip of her juice.

"I'm just kidding. I just want to know it. Would that be wrong?" Michael asked.

"Next question." Nikita answered.

"Are you single and available?" Michael became interested.

Nikita laughs. "I'm not going to answer that. She said.

"You don't have to because I know you're still single." Michael responded.

"Why do you say so?" Nikita asked.

"Well just a wild guess based on you being a serious type of woman." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"Fine. Yes you're right. I'm single but not available. I'm already living my life for someone." Nikita was talking about her little angel.

"That's good having someone to live your life for." Michael became serious.

"Did I mention something wrong?" Nikita asked.

"None. I just remember my life before just like yours." Michael reminiscing his past with Jamie.

The two enjoyed talking especially Michael for teasing Nikita.

"Can I have your mobile phone?" Michael took Nikita's phone without waiting for her permission and took a picture of him using Nikita's phone. He saves his number. "There you go." He said giving back Nikita's phone.

"This could infect my mobile with virus." Nikita teases.

Michael laughs. "My turn. Hey look." He said pointing at something and took a side view picture of Nikita.

"You can be arrested for that." Nikita smiled at Michael.

"Thanks Nikita for going out with me and for accepting to be my friend. Now, I trust you." Michael smiled back.

Nikita felt a little joy seeing Michael again despite of being so nervous for the first time she saw him at her office. He's really an interesting man. Same way with Michael, the first time he saw Nikita in her office was very unnatural for him. Well he could get mingle with a lady easily, but Nikita was different. She's very simple in her business attire and very serious. It challenges him. He felt good that they were friends now. Honestly, he admits that offering her friendship was the hardest part of his day.

Michael was offered a two year contract under IMP. The signing of contract was held peacefully. Nikita was so busy for making the plans for Michael's album launch. She did not attend the signing of contract. Birkoff supported his friend and attended the big day.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Just breathing. Maybe the signing of contract was through already. I'm already packed up with the album launch. I have so many things in mind and I need to breath." Nikita answered.

"Then breath. I've heard that you went out for lunch two days ago. Is that messing your mind?" Alex was curious.

Nikita tried to compose herself. "Alex what will I do?" She's befuddled.

"You fell in love with him the first time you saw him, am I right?" Alex asked.

"Of course not." Nikita answered.

"So why are you acting like that? You know, you should instruct your eyes to learn how to lie." Alex knew her BFF was denying.

"I can't get mad at him." Nikita shouted at Alex.

"You can't get mad because he's done nothing wrong to you. Nikita, he never knew about Denise." Alex walks towards Nikita and held her hands. "Maybe it's faith that brought him here. It's your choice, to tell him or not. But he has the right and Denise has also right for that. You can't get rid of him for two years and seeing through your eyes, I know you never failed to remember him." She added.

"I don't want him to know about Denise. I'm scared. What if he can't accept it or he will get Denise from me? Denise is my life and I can't afford to have complications in our life. We were happy without him." Nikita hugs Alex.

"So be it. If you don't like to reveal it to him then be it. What's the big deal then?" Alex moved away from Nikita and looks in her eyes.

"I wanted to fix him the first time that I saw him." Nikita cried.

Alex hugs her friend again. "Oh my God. Just let it out. Nikita it's not a sin falling in love with someone else especially to the father of your child." She comforted her BFF.

"But we are totally strangers to each other. We're opposites 100%. Alex, you know that I planned for everything. I'm afraid of complications. I'm afraid to be hurt again that's why I always keep my distance." Nikita in tears.

"You need to free yourself from your own curse. Not all men are like Daniel who played with you through a bet. Forget that bastard." Alex not letting go of her friend's hands. She was talking about Nikita's past boyfriend, Daniel who was her first love and just played her heart through a bet and his lies until the day of their wedding supposed to be.

"I don't know if I could. All I know Alex, I'm really scared. I hate this feeling. I never forgot that night he wanted me to fix him." Nikita hugs her friend again.

"Things will be okay. You will be fine. Let things happen. Start yourself forgiving the past. About Michael, don't close you door for possibilities not only for you but especially for Denise. Be strong okay." Alex gave her pieces of advices Nikita.

Nikita thought he forgot everything about that night. The night she spent with Michael with all the enchanting moments they've shared. The moment Michael told her that he wanted her to fix him, which was engraved to her heart in that very moment. Maybe it was love at first sight or maybe she saw the sincerity in Michael's expressive eyes. All she was sure before was that she wanted to fix him.

"I was looking for you during the signing but they said you were very busy." Michael talking to Nikita at her office.

"I'm sorry. I was making arrangements for your album launch." Nikita replied denying.

"Well, this is for you." Michael handed to Nikita a bouquet of yellow tulips. "I just want to thank you not only for handling my career but most especially for the friendship." He added.

"Thank you." Nikita smiled.

"See you soon." Michael walked out.

Nikita cried once more seeing Michael walked away. Alex was right, she has no reason to be angry to him because he has no idea about their past. She just a little irritated because he still doesn't recognizes her.

"What do you think about the outcome bro?" Michael asked Birkoff. They're in Seymour Bar, their new branch.

"The place is cool and it's just two blocks away from our place." Birkoff answered.

"It's good that you like it. I guess Owen can take care of our business in Ohio. You know I can't take charge in here. So I need you here." Michael said.

"Okay. We've already talked about this. I'm happy for you bro." Birkoff taps his friend shoulder.

"Thanks." Michael drinks a glass of Martini.

"Thinking about Jamie?" Birkoff asked.

"Funny but no. I don't know after my rehabilitation, every time I drink a glass of Martini that woman in the bar always come in my mind. But I can't see her face in my imagination and all I know I need to stop drinking." Michael thinking about the curly hair woman in the bar, Nikita. "Did you tell Owen not to stop searching for her?" He said.

"You really can't get over that girl. It's been years already and still your searching for her." Birkoff replied.

"I just want to say thank you for keeping me companion that night and for caring even if she doesn't know me." Michael was touched of the way Nikita did not left him in the bar, drunk and lost.

"All I thought you want to thank her for the one night stand." Birkoff teases.

"Part of it, maybe." Michael seconded Birkoff's statement.

Michael was happy for at least he has moved on from his past slowly. Even if there are still times that he was at the corner thinking about Jamie. He can find his self writing songs for her. The night he spend time with the woman in the bar, was the start his life changes. It is the reason why he did not stop himself hoping that he could thank that woman one day.

(Upnext… Start of stardom. The friendship grows. Her feelings for him became more visible for her. He meets her at the bar once again, will it make him remember about the woman in the bar?)


	3. Lady in the Bar

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

(Thanks for the appreciation of my new story. Hoping you'll join me until the very last chapter. Review and relate to others.)

**Singing for a Second Chance**

_Once upon a time_

_I used to romanticize_

_Used to be somebody, never mind_

_Don't miss it that much now_

_I think it's sinking in_

_Days that I wonder where I've been_

_In picture perfect porcelain_

_But I won't lose a pound_

_You say I would make a better liar_

_And never face the music when it's dire_

_And I breathe disaster, ever after_

_Don't pull away from me now_

Don't you move  
Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
You could be my ever after, after all  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after

"Well that's a fresh song from a new artist Mr. Michael West. If you want to hear more of his songs, his album will be officially out next month. Thanks Mr. West for visiting us here." The DJ said.

"Thanks for having me here." Michael replied.

"You're welcome bro. Ladies and gentleman, once again Mr. Michael West." The DJ presented Michael.

Michael stardom has started. Radio stations visits and recording his songs for his album to be launched next month. He also performs on stage. Nikita tripled her job just to accommodate him and not to fail Amanda's expectations from her. It was good that Michael is a good follower and a good friend. He listens to her and she loves that about him.

"So where is our next spot?" Michael asked Nikita. They were walking at the Central Park.

"You'll be interviewed in 95.7 FM tomorrow. I can't be with you there for some important reasons." Nikita answered.

"Okay. Well that's bad. You have a date?" Michael asked again.

"I have no dates because I don't do that. Just excuse me for this okay." Nikita hides the real reason from Michael. She will accompany Denise for her monthly check-up.

"Okay. But can you please, don't book your Friday night. You own my time and please spare a little time of yours to me. Would that be okay?" Michael smiled at Nikita.

"Is this a sort of trade?" Nikita asked back.

"Sort of. To get it straight, Seymour bar will be opening on Friday. I want you to be there. You're my friend right? It would be fair for me if you will support me the way I support you by accepting your reason why you can't attend my interview tomorrow. That's were friends for." Michael teases Nikita.

"Early congratulations for another bar to open. You're such a demanding person." Nikita gave Michael a sarcastic smile.

"Look who's talking. These past weeks, you've been ordering me to be early always in all the meetings you set up for me. You're more demanding than I." Michael replied. They have been working hard together being Nikita as the strict boss especially when it comes to Michael's time.

"Am I doing this for me Mr. West?" Nikita asked.

"Oh I almost forgot. You are doing this for me. Nikita, I know and I thank you for being the best manager. But I'm not talking to you as my manager. I'm talking to you as my friend. Please I need you be there on Friday." Michael pleaded.

"Okay. I'll attend. Maybe I could also invite prospects for your endorsement." Nikita replied.

"That's a good idea for as long that you'll be there." Michael unintentionally puts his arms in Nikita's shoulder.

"Uhmm." Nikita walks away from Michael.

"I'm sorry. I was carried away by my happy thoughts. Thank you. I'll be expecting you on Friday." Michael gave Nikita a wink. "You want ice cream? There's an ice cream house there. Don't you worry it will be my treat." He added just to ignore the feeling of awkwardness on his actuation.

"You're such a kid." Nikita smiled back and walked with Michael at the ice cream house. "Are you really this kind of person?" She asked.

"Now you're interviewing me." Michael answered.

"I think that's a simple question." Nikita responded.

"Maybe I was. Nikita what you see is what you get. I don't want you to see what's behind me. I'm just happy with the way I'm living now." Michael said with a sad look in his eyes. He doesn't want Nikita to see his dark past and he also doesn't want to look again on that part of his life.

"I'm sorry. I just find you so childish and easy go lucky man. I'm just wondering who you really are." Nikita remembering that Michael was a broken man and now he is very different from the guy she met in the bar.

"Nikita?" A guy was surprised seeing Nikita.

"Sean. Hey you look so different." Nikita walks towards Sean.

Sean hugs Nikita. "You're big girl now and you look great always. How are you?" He asked.

"Come sit with us." Nikita invited Sean. "Michael this is Sean. Sean meet our new artist, Michael." She introduces.

"Nice meeting you. I'm just going to order ice cream for us." Michael offered and left the two to give them the chance to mingle.

"So were you transferred here?" Nikita asked.

"Yes. I'm a head officer now at the Division Ads. How about you?" Sean replied.

"I'm still me." Nikita laughed. "Nothing has change. It's been 5 years already since you left me here." She added.

"Yeah. I was surprised. I was going to visit you tonight in your apartment but it's good that I see you now. I've got so many things to tell you. Maybe we could spend time later." Sean smiled.

Sean was like a brother to Nikita. He was a childhood friend. They went to same school and part ways when he was assigned to L.A.

"Here's your ice cream." Michael said.

Nikita smiled.

"Thanks. You are grateful to have my friend as your manager. She's kind and down to earth person." Sean appreciates his friend.

"Oh I don't know that." Michael smiled.

"So you don't know?" Nikita gave Michael a mad look.

"I'm just kidding. Yes I am blessed to have her. She's very understanding." Michael unintentionally put his hand on hers. "Oops, I did it again. I'm sorry." He added.

"So Nikita how's mom and dad?" Sean asked.

"They're okay. Let's visit them together some other time." Nikita answered.

Sean's phone rings. "Excuse me, I need to take this." He said.

"He's calling your parents as mom and dad? Do have something in the past? Is he the one you're talking about living your life for?" Michael was very curious.

"Now you're interviewing me." Nikita smiled.

"Okay. So I am interviewing you. For curiosity sake, you know." Michael responded.

"He is a childhood friend and he is very close to my family." Nikita said.

Michael shook his head.

"What? Why are you shaking your head?" Nikita asked.

"I'm sorry. People find you so kind." Michael answered.

"And you don't?" Nikita asked again.

"That's not what I mean. Admit it or not, the first time you saw me, you were mean. The time that you have accepted to be my friend, it is where I realize that your kind." Michael replied.

"What's your point?" Nikita put down her spoon and put her ice cream in middle of their table.

"Please don't do that. I'm sorry. Honestly, I'm just quite jealous on how you treat other people especially him. Why are you so mean to me?" Michael turns to ask.

"Being mean and being strict is two different stories. I'm not mean to you. I'm just strict and have my distance." Nikita replied.

"Why? Are you afraid to fall in love with me? Well I can't blame you for that." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"You're ridiculous. You're not my type. Never will I fall for you. Marked that." Nikita gave Michael a closer look.

"Maybe I can do that by using an invisible marker. Your eyes says different thing from what you are saying." Michael moves his face near Nikita's face.

Nikita move away. "I don't know what you are saying." She denied. Her hearts beats fast. She wanted to tell it, if he only knew he had her the first time they met.

The three spend time at the ice cream house. Michael felt a little out of place with the two. He was happy to know something about Nikita through Sean's stories. She was serious but a very loving person, that's what Sean has shared. Michael could have excuse himself from the two but his eagerness to know Nikita more made him stay. Same with Nikita, she tries to change the topic when Sean was talking about her because she can see that Michael was happy when Sean was taking about her. He was right; she was rude when it comes to him. She was avoiding falling for him even more. So she needs to keep her distance from him.

"Good morning to all my listeners. Today we have a special guest Mr., Michael West. Good morning Michael." Ryan, the DJ.

"Hey, Ryan. Good to be here." Michael responded.

"I know you're new to the business. Gossips are everywhere. We heard some of your songs already and it was good. Feedbacks were good. Here's the thing, when you are starting to climb, you can't stop also others to pull you down." Ryan said.

"I know and I think I'm ready for that." Michael laughed.

"Is it true that you went to psycho therapy and rehabilitation?" Ryan asked.

"I really thought that would come up. But to tell you the truth, yes. Three years ago, I had undergone several psychological therapies and rehabilitation for alcohol. I was lost and broken those times that's why I need to fix me. Now I'm back on my feet." Michael started to be serious.

"May we know the reason?" Ryan asked again.

"Did you not research for it?" Michael smiled. "Just kidding. Okay, to set things straight. I'm trying to move on from the part of my life where I have love and lost the most beautiful and important woman in my life. She was my wife for five years and I've lost her to cancer. Life must go on as they say." Michael was teary eyed.

"That's very brave of you my friend. You see people, it's very grateful for him to experience his downfall before the stardom than experiencing it when he is already at the pedestal." Ryan shakes hands with Michael.

Michael felt gloomy with the incident. He prepared himself for that but still making the memories fresh again made him feels so down.

Nikita heard everything in the clinic where she brought Denise. She was with Michelle also. Tears fell from her eyes hearing those things from Michael. She never thought how broken he was.

"Everything okay?" Michelle asked.

"I'm okay mom." Nikita showed Michelle a fake smile.

Nikita carried Denise and kiss her in her forehead. "Mama loves you so much." She cried.

"I love you too mama. Stop crying." Denise hugs her mom.

Nikita couldn't hide the pain she feels. All she can do is to get strength from her daughter Denise who has been her hero every time she feels lonely and sad. Before going home, Nikita and Michelle let Denise play in the China Town Park.

"Who is he?" Michelle asked.

"What?" Nikita asked back.

"The man behind that voice." Michelle replied.

"I was going to tell you mom. He is Denise father, Michael. I'm his manager. He signed a contract two weeks ago in our company and Amanda instructed me to manage him." Nikita said.

"Are you hurt of what you've heard? All I thought it was just a night." Michelle said.

"Yeah. He even doesn't remember me. But Mom, I never failed to remember him not only because of Denise." Nikita cried and leaned in Michelle's shoulder.

"You love him the first time you see him. It was a love at first sight." Michelle was sad for her daughter.

"He told me that he was broken and I was attracted to him. I never thought what he has been through and I don't where are we going to end. I don't know what to do. I never forgot the feelings that I have for him especially now. I'm afraid." Nikita cried out loud.

"Nikita, you can face this. I know you're a strong woman. I know, you know what is right for you and for Denise. If you will manage him for two years than let it be. Know him more and who may think that end up with each other. I can't get mad at him because he doesn't know anything especially regarding Denise. I don't have the right to judge him. We decided to keep Denise from him. We never know what would have been his reaction if we have look for him and told him that you are pregnant with his baby. I can't get mad. My concern now is the way you feel. If I'm going to advice, maybe telling him the truth would set you free. Take it step by step." Michelle hugs Nikita.

"I don't know if I can. What if he's still obsessed with his past? I don't know if I can accept that. Maybe it was the reason why in the very beginning I wanted to fix him for him to forget his past. I guess I will never going to make it because it was his life that was taken away from him." Nikita continues to cry.

"Let it out. Just cry. After this, try to think positively. You know, if meeting him once again won't mean anything then your pathways should have not cross once again. Remember that things happen for a reason." Michelle comforts her daughter.

"Thanks mom for being there and taking care of Denise. She grows lovely every day. She has his father's eyes and lips." Nikita smiled while watching Denise playing.

Nikita was thankful for having her mom, dad and Denise around. They were her strength. Now she's very confused on what to do about her feeling towards Michael. What if Michael was still in love with his past and can't move on from it? What if he can't accept Denise? What if he can't return the love she feels towards him? Many what ifs, she's very confused and afraid to fall again.

"So how's everything?" Michael asked Birkoff. He feels nervous for the opening of Seymour bar.

"Everything is okay bro. So you're ready?" Birkoff replied.

"Yeah. Let's just wait a little bit." Michael waiting for his guest, Nikita.

"Waiting for someone?" Birkoff asked.

"There's Alex. Come with me, I'll introduce you to her." Michael walks towards Alex. "Hey there. Where's Nikita?" He asked.

"Hey. She told me that we will meet here." Alex answered.

Thanks for coming. By the way, this is Birkoff. He is my business partner." Michael introduces.

Birkoff and Alex shake hands.

"Sean, you made it." Michael said upon seeing Sean walking towards them.

"Of course. Hey Sexy." Sean gave a wink to Alex.

"Do I know you?" Alex asked.

"No." Sean answered

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't talk to strangers." Alex smiled at Michael.

Michael laughed.

"Is it funny?" Sean asked.

"Nothing. I just think I remember something. Well Alex this Sean. Sean meets Alex. One more thing that's funny, you're both close to Nikita." Michael smiled at the two.

"You're Sean of my BFF. I'm sorry. Well I was taught not to talk to strangers." Alex offered a hand shake to Sean.

"Hi Alex. well I understand you because I was taught too." Sean refers to Nikita who always tell them not to talk to strangers. "Well here's the promoter." He said seeing Nikita walking towards them. She was in a simple black halter dress.

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late. Michael, you might want to close your mouth." Nikita laughs.

Michael was embarrassed. Nikita caught him mesmerized by her beauty. "I was about to say hi." He tried to manage not to be notice by others. Seeing Nikita with the dress made him think about that lady in the bar. He could see Nikita's face in the shadow of the lady but he is not sure and definitely if it was Nikita, she could have already mentioned it to him. Besides, personality of Nikita is someone who is serious and not that easy go lucky like him.

"Well hello. Nice bar. The sponsors are sitting there. Come, I will introduce you to them." Nikita pulled Michael's hand and walks towards the sponsors.

The two joined the sponsors for some business conversations. Michael felt secured on his career because Nikita was a hardworking manager. She does everything. After the conversation they went back to their group and Michael went on the stage.

"Good evening everyone. I want to thank you all for coming and join us tonight in the opening of Seymour Bar. Birkoff and I were happy seeing you all. I hope this is just a beginning of everything. Tonight I'm going to sing two songs. First, is for the person who helped me with my career and guiding me to be who I am now. Birkoff, thank you bro. you never failed me. To my manager, Nikita I'm glad and blessed to have you not only as my boss but as a friend. This song is for you guys."

_It's like I never lived_

_Before my life with you_

_So much was missing here_

_I never even knew_

_I still picture the place we were_

_When I fell into your world_

_My heart is in you_

_Where you go you carry me_

_I bleed_

_If you bleed_

_Your heart beats_

_Inside of me_

_You're keeping me alive_

_I don't know why feel this way_

_But something's right_

_You're like the morning air_

_Before the light arrives_

_No more lonely and_

_No more night_

_No more secrets to hide_

"Nikita, you keep him alive." Alex smiled at Nikita.

"Maybe." Nikita smiled back and felt touched by Michael's song.

"The next song you'll be hearing is a song for my late wife, Jamie. I always remember you. You're always here." Michael touches his heart.

_Here we go at it three years later_

_Will you help me to dream it all up again_

_Tired of the same song everyone's singing_

_Rather be lost with you instead_

_Don't you come around here_

_Come around here anymore_

_Dragging my fears_

_Dragging my fears_

_Out the door_

_All I have_

_All I have_

_All I have_

_Well, you know it's yours_

_Every breathe_

_Every step_

_Every moment_

_I'm looking for_

_All I have_

_All I have_

_All I have_

_Is yours_

_And you watch my heart break a little bit more_

_My heart break a little bit more_

Michael was in tears singing his song. Nikita saw it. She was breaking inside seeing him so lonely and broke. While he was in tears, he caught Nikita's eyes which are also in tears. They communicate through their eyes. He was breaking because of his past and she was breaking for him.

"I need to go." Nikita walked out.

Sean stood up to follow Nikita but Alex stops him. "Just let her go." She said.

"She was crying and we will just let her go?" Sean replied.

"Sean you don't know what's happening to her." Alex holds Sean arm.

Sean removes Alex's hand from his arm. "That's the point. I don't know what is happening to her and I know she needs a friend right now. I left her for how 5 years. Now that I'm back, I'll make sure she'll be okay." He followed Nikita out.

Alex was little bit surprise about Sean's actuation. Yes, she was Nikita's BFF that's why she let her have the space she needed. She knew with Michael's words, it hurts her so much. But with Sean's reaction, maybe she was more than a friend to him.

"Nikita, are you okay?" Sean asked walking with Nikita in the streets.

"I'm okay. I just need to rest Sean." Nikita answered.

"No, you're not okay. Tell me." Sean insisted.

"Sean please." Nikita replied.

"Nikita stop pushing me away. You did that how many times already. All I thought leaving you would make you realize how much I mean to you." Sean said.

"What are you talking about?" Nikita asked.

"Until now Nikita, I was hoping that one day you'll need me. You will say that "I need you, please stay." I was hoping for that. You know how I feel towards you. So please Nikita." Sean answered. He was in love with Nikita but she was very transparent on how she feels towards him. She only sees him as a brother. Maybe because she was brief that he was her brother by her parents and that she cannot feel any attraction towards him. Sean left her not only because he was assigned in L.A. but also letting Nikita realizes that she loves him. Nikita never did.

"Sean, you're my best friend. You're a brother that I never had. I'm sorry." Nikita responded.

"Why?" Sean cried.

"I'm sorry but I value you more as my friend. I don't want to destroy that. You're my family. Remember we dream to built each other houses and have one backyard for your children and my children to play. I value that more." Nikita hugs Sean.

"So why are did you walked out?" Sean asked again.

"I love the man who was singing for his dead wife. I can't bear seeing him in so much pain." Nikita admitted.

"You love Michael? You only have met him recently. Now you're killing yourself in tears just for him." Sean responded.

"I know I'm stupid right. Spank me at my head so that I will wake up from this nightmare." Nikita instructed Sean. "You have so many things to know about me and Michael. I will tell you. Come with me tomorrow and spend the weekend in China Town." She added.

"That would be okay with me. I love you for being honest to me. Even giving a little hope you can't give because I know you don't want to hurt me. How I wish I could meet someone like you." Sean puts his arm around Nikita's shoulder.

"I know someone just like me and you met her a while ago. You want me to set up a date for you?" Nikita smiled. She was referring to Alex.

Sean laughs. "Okay." He said.

Sean understands Nikita. He doesn't see their friendship as Nikita does. In that moment, he realizes how much their friendship meant not only to Nikita but especially to him. If he could just realize that before, he could have not left her and stood by her side. Nikita in the other side was thankful for having her friend back. Sean was her backer not only in times of troubles but in time of sorrows. Now she has two persons, Alex and Sean.

"Where's Nikita?" Michael asked Alex.

"She went home." Alex answered.

"I saw her cried." Michael said.

"Yeah. But she's with Sean now. I think there's something between them. I need to do also." Alex asks permission.

"Alex, is she alright?" Michael still not in peace seeing Nikita cried.

"She'll be alright. If you only know." Alex was tight lip.

"Know, what?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. It was a great party." Alex answered.

"You're going Alex?" Birkoff asked.

"Yeah. I have no ride." Alex smiled.

"I'll take you home. " Birkoff offered. "By the Michael, I'll be right back and Owen called. It must be about the lady at the bar. After 3 years, finally he found her maybe." He added.

Alex was surprised hearing those words from Birkoff. She knew he was talking about Nikita. "Lady in the bar?" She asked.

"Yeah. My bro was looking for the lady in the bar that he met 3 years ago." Birkoff answered.

"Just ignore what he said. It's nothing. Birkoff take her home safely. Don't worry Alex he is harmless." Michael smiled at the two.

Birkoff and Alex left.

"Owen, you called?" Michael on the phone talking to Owen.

"Yes. I just want to congratulate you for the opening. One more thing, I have talked to the Hotel where the lady checked-in, they really don't want to unveil the details to me. But you know I have heard that it is a delegate from Recording Company. It is the only information that I have. I'm still courting the woman in charge at the Hotel." Owen said.

"Are you sure she's from a Recording Company?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I heard it from the bell hop." Owen answered.

"Thanks." Michael responded.

A woman from Recording Company. Could it be Nikita, a person who doesn't talk to strangers? But if she was the one, why she's mum about this? It can't be her. She's very different from the woman he met at the bar. She's sophisticated and Nikita was very conservative and serious type. It can't be her. It will just complicate things. Michael was very confused trying to remember the face of that woman. All she can see was Nikita's face in the shadow of that woman. Is she the one or he just wants Nikita to be the lady in the bar? Seeing those sad eyes, he knew she was in pain. He dialed Nikita's number. She was not answering. He left a voice mail. "Hey. You did not ask permission from me before going home. I hope everything is okay. Nikita, I'm just here." He said.

(((Up next… Nikita's reaction about Michael's searching for the lady in the bar. Michael trying to find out if that woman in the bar was Nikita. A future for Alex and Sean. Michael will encounter Denise' photo.)))


	4. Knightin Shining Armor

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

(Sorry if it took me so long to update my story. Got so many paper works. About Sean and Alex, I'm hoping to talk about them more. I just need to focus with Nikita and Michael right now. Hoping you'll join me until the very last chapter. Review and relate to others.)

**Singing for a Second Chance**

"I'm so happy to see you my angel. How is my baby?" Nikita cuddled Denise.

"I'm fine mama. I miss you so much." Denise kisses Nikita.

"I miss you too. By the way, this is your Uncle Sean. Sean meet my daughter, Denise." Nikita introduces.

Sean was surprise. "Hi Denise. You're so beautiful just like your mom." He smiled and kisses Denise.

"Thank you uncle." Denise smiled back.

Nikita explained everything to Sean. They spend their weekend together with Nikita's family. Nikita was grateful having Sean around and everyone. She's lost and she was drowning about the truth that she loves the father of her daughter.

"Good morning Mr. West. I didn't expect to see you here." Amanda greets Michael.

"Good morning. I just went here to give you this." Michael handed a gift to Amanda. "It's a thanksgiving gift. I'm happy with my decision to apply here." He smiled.

"Oh thank you. It's enough that we have you here. You don't have to give me gifts." Amanda smiled back.

"It's not that expensive. It's a product from our place, Ohio. You'll love it." Michael said.

"Thank you. You're right, I will love this. Nikita gave me like this before." Amanda replied.

"Nikita?" Michael heart beats fast.

"Yes. Well she's my assistant. She's the one who encourages all my scouts in every place to join our company except for your case. You're the one who found us." Amanda answered.

"Nikita went to Ohio?" Michael asked once again.

"Yes. We had a call from a certain aspirant but she never showed up. Why? You seem so very interested." Amanda gave Michael an intriguing smile.

"I'm from that place and that made me curious about it." Michael responded.

"All I thought you were interested to your manager." Amanda laughed.

Michael's desire on knowing the lady in the bar becomes more interesting because it might be Nikita whom he spent a night with. He has clues and all he needs to do is to ask her directly. But how will he do it? Knowing Nikita's personality, she might get angry if he will question her some sensitive issues.

"Hey sissy. Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" Alex asked Nikita who is busy preparing for the album launch.

"I'm nervous and I'm freaking out. This is my first time and I don't want to fail our boss." Nikita looks very exhausted.

"Come here." Alex offered Nikita a chair. "Sit. Relax. I have something to tell you. Last Friday when Birkoff was about to accompany me home, I have learned that Michael was searching for the lady in the bar three years ago." She said.

"What?" Nikita was shocked.

"You hear me, right? Michael is looking for you sissy." Alex replied.

Nikita can't believe what she was hearing from Alex. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes sissy. He instructed the person in charge in their bar at Ohio not to stop looking for you. According to Birkoff, he finds it weird for his best friend to look for someone whom he met just once. You know, knowing Michael was madly in love with his dead wife. He told me also that Michael was amazed with the kindness of your heart by not leaving him alone in that bar drunk and lost." Alex answered.

Tears fell from Nikita's eyes. "I don't know if I'm going to be happy with what you have just said or do I need to be afraid for me and Denise. Alex what will I do? I decided not to look for him before because it's the best thing for us. Now, our world is becoming smaller." She held Alex's hand.

"You'll be okay. Some things are meant to happen and you can't just stop it. Nikita who knows you were meant to be together. All you need to decide whether to tell him about that night or not and reveal to him that he has a daughter with you. Denise is growing up and he deserves to have a father. Go home. Think and decide for your future. I'll take care what was left here to do. You look so ugly already. You need your beauty rest for tomorrow. About Michael, leave it. Things will happen in a nice way." Alex hugs her friend.

After almost four years, Nikita's nightmare is coming true. All she wanted was a peaceful life with her daughter. She hates complications especially the feeling of being rejected and forgotten. She thought that night doesn't mean anything to Michael but it's not. He was looking for her and it made her more baffled. Will she reveal herself to Michael and then what?

"Thank everyone for supporting my album launch. It was such a dream comes true for me. I never thought that I could make it this far. Believe me or not, my life before was a waste after the death of my wife. This album makes it very different from my past. I'm a failure and this reminds me that it is not yet too late. Thank you for helping me and giving me the chance to have a life. I hope you'll keep supporting me. To my patient manager, thank you so much not only being there as my manager but most especially as my friend. I'm very lucky to have you. Thank you Nikita." Michael in front of his guests in his album launch and smiled to Nikita. After a few pictorials from the press he sings his song.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

Nikita was sitting in a table distant to the stage. She wanted to hide what she feels towards Michael. His smile and his song makes her fall all over again.

"Hey sissy, are you okay?" Alex was sitting next to Nikita.

"I don't know if can make it? Alex please." Nikita extend her hand to Alex.

Alex grabs Nikita's hand. "Your tears are falling. Stop. Be strong. You can do this." She said.

Michael finishes his song and answers some question from the press. The launch was successful. It was all positive feedbacks from the guests. Nikita was fulfilled for the launch with her selfless dedication. She did everything not only because it was her job but it was her heart desire to give the best to the love of her life.

"Hey wonder woman. This is for you." Michael approaches Nikita who was busy fixing left over of the launch and handed to her a bouquet of white rose.

"Thanks. You should have not bothered yourself to buy me this." Nikita smiled.

"I thought you were mad at me. I've been calling you last night and you're not answering your phone. I got worried that you might not appear today just like last contract signing." Michael smiled back.

"I'm not going to do that. I'm in charge here, right? Why should I get mad at you? Sorry if I did not answer your call. I have a headache last night." Nikita explained.

"Are you okay now?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to fix everything before leaving." Nikita answered.

"Okay. I'll wait for you. I'll accompany you to your apartment and to make sure that you're safe." Michael said.

"No, you go ahead. You're tired also. I'm fine and I'll go home after this." Nikita walked away and instructed service personnel to fix the scattered chairs.

While Nikita was busy, Michael was standing far from her without her knowing. He stared and silently observing her. Seeing her smile while he was on stage makes him feel complete not only having an album but having a friend like her. If she was the lady in the bar, he will be happy. He finds her as a kind hearted person and caring. She's amazing in her own way and that makes him remember Jamie. There's something about her that he can see Jamie.

"Thanks everybody for a job well done. This won't be successful without you guys. Thank you." Nikita showed appreciation to the personnel of IMP. As she walks towards the door, she felt dizzy and fainted.

Michael saw Nikita fell and run towards her. "Nikita, hey wake up. Are you okay?" He asked.

Nikita was unconscious. Michael carried her and brought her inside his car. He dialed Alex number and asks for Nikita's address. He accompanied her at her apartment. He laid her down in her bed. He was mesmerized with her angelic look even when she's asleep. Seeing what's inside and the color of her apartment, it was all her. It's about how organize and how serious she is. It was simple and all things were in place. How he wished she knew that she's beautiful in and out. One thing that caught his eye was a big picture of Nikita and a little girl. It was hanged on top of her bed. Maybe she was the reason that Nikita have mentioned to him. Now he knew she has a daughter. Before leaving Nikita's bedroom, he held her face and the shadow of the lady in the bar flashes in his mind. "It can't be you. I'm sure." He said while staring in Nikita's face and the picture.

Nikita slowly opened her eyes. She was confused how she got home last night. She was still dress with what she wore yesterday. She gets up from bed and went outside. She was surprised by the person she saw sleeping in the couch. She walked slowly towards Michael and watched him sleep. She remembered every single thing that happened to them years ago. He still looks like a lost kid in the street asking for a little attention. It is what she loves about him, being a kid and being true to himself.

"Am I that handsome?" Michael teases Nikita who was silently staring at him.

"No, you're not that handsome. What are you doing here?" Nikita asked.

Michael fixes himself and lifts his body looking to Nikita straightly in her eyes. "Well, you fainted yesterday. I need to accompany you here and it would be against my conscience just to leave you here without knowing that you're okay." He answered.

"Thank you but you could just leave me here." Nikita stood up and walks towards the kitchen. "I'll make you a coffee." She added.

"What do you think of me? You know I am glad that I was there to catch you and accompany you here. From the moment that you have done everything for me, I prayed that one day you'll need my help. It happened. I'm happy that I was there for you like you were there for me. I'm your friend right and Nikita you're special for me because of that. It is my way to show you that I'm so thankful that I met someone like you in my life." Michael followed Nikita in the kitchen.

Nikita was teary eyed hearing those beautiful words from Michael. "It's my job to make sure that your career is working. I am paid for that and you don't owe me anything, always remember that." She faces Michael.

"I know Nikita. But for me, you're more than that. You're more of being a friend not as my manager. Thank you for giving me a second chance to live my life again." Michael responded.

"I never thought I did that for you. But thank you for rescuing me last night and for staying. Are you that lost because you keep on talking about second chance?" Nikita handed to Michael his coffee trying to start a conversation.

"Finally, you ask me a question about my personal life." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"Is it too personal? I'm sorry. I'm just curious." Nikita sits in front of Michael.

"No, it's very okay. Nikita I want you to know me more than being your talent. Finally you're interested now." Michael replied.

"I'm a quiet person. I don't want to interrogate someone about his life. But now, I just can't help to ask because you keep on talking about it." Nikita said.

"Once I have a beautiful wife, a kind hearted simple woman. She's been the love of my life from the moment that I stepped my feet in Ohio State University. She's the reason why I dreamed to be a singer someday. She's the air that I breathe. I have pulse because of her. The moment that I have learned about her disease, I almost broke down. We fought together but still we lose in the end. I died when she died. I was so lost and broken. Birkoff woke me up from my nightmare and you gave me a light to guide me in the dark. You gave me a second chance." Michael cried.

Nikita reach out for Michael's hand. "I'm so sorry. I can see your pain." She cried with Michael. She doesn't know why but it was for sure that she was hurting for him.

"It's not your fault. I should be the one to tell you sorry for this." Michael wipes Nikita's face with his hand.

Nikita smiled. "Now I know where you get your strength composing your songs." She said.

"By the way, I saw the picture in your bedroom. Is she.." Michael was about to say.

"She's my daughter, Denise." Nikita was nervous being interrogated by Michael.

"So she's the one you're living your life for. She's very beautiful. It's good that she doesn't look like you." Michael laughs.

"Is that the case? Now I hate you." Nikita gave Michael a sarcastic smile.

"Okay. You're beautiful also but she's more beautiful than you." Michael smiled. "Where is her father?" He asked.

Nikita was curettage with Michael's question. She wanted to shout that it was him but her fears was eating her alive. "He left us. I don't want to talk about him.

"He's stupid for living you and Denise. It's his lost not yours. I feel very sorry for him." Michael's turn to held Nikita's hand. "You're a wonderful and a strong woman, Nikita." He comforted Nikita.

"You don't have to tell me that because I know it already." Nikita smiled.

"Now you're becoming boastful. By the way can we take a day off today? Please." Michael still holding Nikita's hand.

"Michael, we just have launched your album. I expected many calls today and I can't take a day off for that." Nikita pulled her hand away from his.

"Okay. Then cook for me. You know, I'm your knight in shining armor last night. I don't obliged you to give me something in return but it would be nice if you cook for me even breakfast only." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"Okay. I'll cook." Nikita smiled back.

"I'm just going to my car to get something." Michael walked out.

Nikita was happy to be with Michael. She was thankful not only that he rescued her but for he did not judge her about having a child without a father. If he only knew that he was Denise' father, for sure he will get mad because the truth was kept from him. "God, I love him so much." She whispered to herself. She prepared scrambled eggs with fetta and chives for breakfast.

"Hey theses are for you." Michael handed to her the bouquet of white roses he gave yesterday.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. I'm just going to say this once and don't tease me okay. You're a kind person Michael." Nikita gave him a very genuine smile.

"And handsome too, right." Michael laughs.

"That is what I'm talking about. You always do that." Nikita continue with what she's doing. "Wait in the living room as I prepare your breakfast." She added.

"I'm sorry and thank you for your compliment." Michael gave her a wink. "I'm just going to refresh." He said and walks toward the comfort room.

Michael felt comfortable in Nikita's company. Maybe because she has some qualities that Jamie has. She's so natural and beautiful in and out. She's very selfless. She is very serious but in the same way her personality is so transparent. She has a beautiful heart. While staring at the mirror, Michael remembers how angelic Nikita's face when she was asleep and at the same time he can see the shadow of the lady from his past. What if she was the lady in the bar? Am I the father of her daughter? These are the questions that linger in his mind.

"It looks like very delicious. You're a serious vegetarian." Michael gets his plate that place across the dining table sits beside Nikita. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to eat having no one beside me." He smiled.

"It's fine." Nikita smiled back.

"This is so good. It's healthy and perfect." Michael praising Nikita's taste.

"Stop telling lies, okay." Nikita laughs.

Michael knew that sound. "You have an infectious laugh. It's cute." He said.

Nikita was no comment. She stops laughing.

"Hey don't get it wrong. You deserve to be happy Nikita. Your smiles and the way you laugh, it's amazing. You're so beautiful." Michael stared right through Nikita's eyes.

Nikita is smiling while silently eating her food while listening to the beautiful words that come out from Michael's mouth.

"I'm going to say that just once." Michael was serious.

The two shared a friendly breakfast. They tease one another. Nikita was glad having Michael in her apartment and close to her. Same way with Michael, spending time with her makes him a person he was before. He doesn't know why, but he's very happy having Nikita around.

"You go ahead. I'll call you to inform you about your next project." Nikita walks Michael at the door.

"That will be okay. Thanks for the breakfast." Michael smiled.

"Thanks for last night and for being my knight in shining armor." Nikita smiled.

"Take care Nikita." Michael kisses her in the cheek.

Nikita blushes. "Goodbye." She said.

She was about to close the door but Michael stops her.

"I'm sorry but I need to do this." Michael claimed Nikita's lips. A blissful kiss and she responded. "You're the lady in the bar almost four years ago." He hugs her so tight.

(up next… will Nikita accept the fact that Michael has found out about their past? Cassandra will cross path with Michael again and same way with Nikita and Daniel.)


	5. Fix Me

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

(I'm sorry if it took me so long to update. I hope you can bear with me guys. It's been a rough road for this past few days and I'm trying to search for an inspiration to continue with my story. Hoping you'll join me until the very last chapter. Review and relate to others.)

**Singing for a Second Chance**

Nikita can't resist the electrifying emotions she felt in Michael's kiss. She needs to wake up from her dream. She slaps Michael on the face. "What are you thinking? You are so rude." She screamed.

"Nikita, you and the lady in the bar were the same. It was you." Michael held Nikita's face.

"What are you talking about? You're insane. Please go." Nikita denied Michael's claim and she step backwards. Her fear ruled her feelings.

Michael felt ashamed of his actions toward Nikita. He was sure about it but looking at Nikita's face, he was so indecent towards her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I thought it was you whom I've been looking for. I'm sorry Nikita." Michael bowed his head and left Nikita.

Nikita could have just admitted that Michael was right but her fear of the possibilities that Michael could take Denise away from her. If Michael will found out about it, eventually he will realized that he was the father of Denise. It is what Nikita was avoiding to happen.

Michael was not sure what to feel towards Nikita and the lady in the bar. Everything has just become clear to his mind and it just that he cannot confirm it through Nikita. If it was not her, why does her face shows up in his imagination? Is she really the one or he was falling for Nikita and hoping that she was the lady in the bar.

"Good morning Amanda!" Nikita smiled at Amanda.

"It's good that you're here already. By the way you'll be going to L.A. today. Alex prepared everything for you. You just have to get some clothes to bring. We already informed Michael. He'll be waiting for you at the airport." Amanda instructed Nikita.

"All I thought I'm going to manage him and now, what is this?" Nikita was confused.

Amanda walks towards Nikita. "I'm sorry I need to interfere earlier this morning. There's an event in the Town Plaza California and they want to have Michael there as their guest. It's an opportunity for Michael to promote his album. I need to decide immediately because the event will be tomorrow. I'm sorry if I have overboard what I've assigned to you." She held Nikita's hand.

"Can I instruct somebody to accompany Mr. West in L.A.? I can't go." Nikita sits on the chair.

"Nikita you know what my answer to your question is. Tickets were already booked and you need to get your things now because in two hours you need to be at the airport. Please Nikita. Don't worry. If my loads will lessen up I will handle Michael. I promise. Just be more patient now. I need you. The company needs you." Amanda pleaded.

"Okay. No point of reasoning. I need to go. I have a flight to catch." Nikita left.

Nikita get some clothes in her apartment and directly goes to the airport. She doesn't know if she will be happy on having the chance to be with Michael. But she feels awkward remembering what happened to them just that morning. It feels like the destiny is making a way for them to see what lies ahead of them. When she arrives at the airport, Michael was waiting for her. She handed to him her ticket and never said any single word. She wanted for Michael to feel that she was mad with what he has done. Even when they were sitting next to each other, still Nikita was mum. Michael felt guilty and sorry for what he has done. Maybe he had pushed things so far.

"You need to rehearse your songs for tomorrow. I'll accompany you to the rehearsing area." Nikita instructed Michael. They reach their destination, the Omni Hotel. "Excuse me. I'm Nikita Mears. I'm from IMP Company and I believe we had made a reservation here." She said to the receptionist.

"Good morning Ma'am." The receptionist smiled. "Ms. Alex reserves a room for you Ma'am. Here's your key, room 504." She confirmed.

"Only one room for the two of us?" Nikita asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Actually Ms. Udinov asks for two rooms but there's only one room available. Don't worry Ma'am it's big for the two of you." The receptionist answered.

"That's fine. I'll take it." Nikita took the key and gave it to the bell hop who is carrying her luggage.

When they are about to enter in the elevator Michael held Nikita's hand. "Hey. If you're not comfortable to be with me in one room, I can look for another room in other hotels." He said.

"That would be better but in the nature of our partnership we need to work hand in hand. I can be with you in one room just maintain a distance from me." Nikita pulled her hand.

"Nikita I'm sorry for what I've done. I know I have destroyed your trust and I don't know how to make it up to you. I hope you'll forgive me." Michael regretted.

"We just need to deal with your career and my job now. I'll be civil to you and hope you will do the same." Nikita walks inside the elevator.

Michael was sad for the consequences brought by his disrespect. While he was staring at her, he reminisce their friendship. He was stupid for making a mistake and for destroying what they have.

"You take the bedroom and I can stay here at the couch." Nikita offered. It sounds weird but Michael was her client and she needs to be hospitable always.

"No. You take the bedroom Nikita. I'll have the couch." Michael disagrees.

"Michael, please don't argue with me regarding this. Just take the bedroom, okay." Nikita lay down in the couch.

Michael carried Nikita and brought her in the bedroom. He laid her down and immediately stepped outside. He picks up Nikita's luggage and brought it in her room and closes the door. Nikita was silent in what Michael has done. She asked him not to argue then maybe carrying her inside would stop their argument. She finds it sweet and still confused on Michael's feelings towards her and with the lady in the bar. He was very affected with that lady and with her as Nikita; she doesn't know how he really feels.

Michael practices with the hired band while Nikita was negotiating with the organizers. He was onstage singing his song while silently observing Nikita. Is he in love or he just missed Jamie that much?

"Let's have snacks there at the cafeteria." Michael invited Nikita.

Nikita just nodded to avoid conversation with him.

"Michael?" A voice heard from behind.

Michael turns around. "Cass!" He was surprised seeing her former flame, Cassandra. She was the woman who tried to help Michael from moving on.

Cassandra walks towards Michael and hugs him. "I can't believe it. I heard lot of things about you especially about your album. I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Yeah. Neither do I. By the way, this is Nikita my manager. Nikita meet Cassandra." Michael introduces.

Cassandra offered a hand to Nikita. "I'm glad to meet you. I know how hard to manage him because I have already gone with that job also not as manager but as her girlfriend." She laughs.

Nikita just smiled and wordlessly stared at Cassandra. She was a beauty queen.

"Have coffee with us." Michael held Cassandra's hand. "Hey boss let's go." He added.

"No. You just go ahead. I know you have many things to catch up. I'll go home and take some rest. I'm in a jet lag. Enjoy." Nikita steps away seeing Michael will oppose from what she said.

Michael felt cheerless about Nikita's reaction. He was happy when he agrees to have coffee with him. It would be a chance for him to fix things between them but because Cassandra showed now it's gone. He can see sadness in her eyes. She was miserable. He was happy he's with Cassandra again but it's just too sad seeing Nikita walked away.

"Ms. Nikita Mears?" A guy in the lobby meets Nikita.

"Daniel." Nikita was shocked.

"Hey Nikita. I'm glad to see you again. I actually waited for you." Daniel smiled. He was the guy who played Nikita's heart in the past.

Nikita gave him a force smile and continue walking towards the elevator. She was still angry with what he has done to her. He was her first love and he just broke her heart. Seeing his face again brings back the pain freshly in her heart.

"Nikita please stop. I'm sorry. You know I was hoping that you will come here for tomorrow's event. I'm one of the organizers and I personally ask for your client's appearance in the show. I wanted to repair things especially for hurting you. I'm sorry. Please spare some time with me, tonight. I'll wait for you at the La Cita bar, 8pm. It was just on the other side of the street. I'll wait for you even if you don't come." Daniel asked for a second chance and apology.

Nikita was alone in their room. She can't stop thinking about Michael who's with Cassandra and Daniel's invitation. What shall she do? She was eating by her jealousy about the Michael and Cassandra thing. She was perfect for him. She's white and blonde. She's so beautiful. She stood up and stared at herself in the mirror. She felt pity remembering Cassandra's physical features.

Michael arrives at the hotel past seven. He brought with him dinner for Nikita. When he entered at the suite, he directly searches for Nikita in her room. But she was in the bathroom. When Nikita in bathrobe finished taking a bath, she was surprised with the food in her bed. She smiled and carried it outside.

"You brought this?" Nikita asked Michael.

"Yes. I thought you'll be starving so I bought dinner for you." Michael answered.

Nikita put the food in the center table. "Thanks but I will be going out." She said.

"You have a date?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I don't have to answer but it was Daniel who invited me tonight. You can rest ahead of me for you to have the strength to perform tomorrow." Nikita answered and left the room.

Michael can't blame Nikita for hating him. It was an ungentlemanly thing that he has done. He was feeling lowly seeing Nikita's eyes who are very disappointed of him. If he could have just think things twice before concluding everything then it could have been just fine between them. He was surprised that she's going out with Daniel. Alex has mentioned it to him before. He's the man who courted Nikita for a bet. Now he's worried.

"I'm glad that you came. I was hoping you'll give me chance to make it up to you. By the way this is Percy, one of the organizers also." Daniel introduces Nikita who just arrived at the bar.

"Hey nice meeting you." Nikita smiled.

"So, you're still the same. It was Same Nikita as before." Daniel said. "Do you want to drink or eat something first?" He asked.

"I'm still not that hungry. Just order me a glass of Chinon." Nikita answered.

After a while, Nikita felt comfortable being with Daniel again. If he could have been just kind before, it could be him the father of Denise. He was kind and has a sense of humor but the problem now is that he is not Michael. She remembers his face feeling sorry about kissing her. If he only knew that she was really the lady in the bar.

"May I have the honor to have this dance?" Daniel asked.

Nikita laughs and felt ashamed. "You know that I don't know how to dance." She said.

"You know that I don't take no as an answer. Please." Daniel held Nikita's hand and walks her on the dance floor.

Nikita have no choice but to dance with the music with Daniel's guide. When Daniel thought Nikita was already carried away with the music, he closely held Nikita towards him. He was taking advantage with the opportunity she has given him. Slowly, his arms travel to her back lower to her butt. Nikita felt a little disrespect but she was afraid to react. In her thoughts, maybe it was not intentional. Daniel did not stop his self on his intention to play with Nikita's innocence again and again.

"Hey!" Michael taps Daniel's shoulder. "I'm not happy with what you are doing with my friend." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Daniel angrily asked.

"It doesn't matter for you to know who I am. Please just take off your hands away from my friend. Let's go Nikita." Michael pulled Nikita's hand.

"Hey fool, I'm his date. This is none of your business. So please don't interfere." Daniel held Nikita's other hand.

"Do you want to make a scene? If you'll ask me, it would be an honor for me to make a scene with you. It's been a long time since I have used my fists, would you like me to try on your face?" Michael started to get mad.

"Stop it. Daniel, please. Michael, don't make a scene if you don't want to ruin what we have worked for. Let's go." Nikita turns to pulled Michael's hand.

Nikita and Michael walked out from the bar. She was mad and same with him.

"What are you thinking?" Nikita screamed at Michael.

Michael smiled and he can't believe after defending Nikita, she has the guts to get mad. "What am I thinking? What do you think Nikita?" He asked back.

"If you make a scene there, it would have been a kiss goodbye to your career. Do you know that?" Nikita was shaking her head.

"This is funny. I know kissing you was a rude act that I've done towards you. It's unforgivable for you. But he was already enjoying touching your butt and that's just okay for you? Why did you not complain or stop him? Are you enjoying it?" Michael frantically asked.

Nikita slapped him. "You don't know what you are saying." She said.

"Maybe I don't, especially the very reason why you accepted his invitation after gambling your heart with his friends. Or you still love that stupid and idiot man? I can't believe it. I saw that you were badly treated and I can't take what he was doing with my friend. I just can't watch so I came to rescue you because you're one of the girls who don't deserve to be mistreated. You're not that kind of girl and like you who's having the most delicate and kind heart, he's an asshole for doing that to you. I'm sorry if I interfered. You can go back inside and enjoy the rest of the night with your respectful and handsome date." Michael walked away from Nikita.

Nikita knew he was right. Tears fell down from her eyes. Seeing him walking away from her, breaks her heart. She was glad he was there to protect her but what did she do? She pushed him away once again. She knew she's going too far to protect her secret. If pushing him away would lead her not to sink deeply in love with him, at all means she will. Her heart is already resisting what she was doing. Hating the person she loves is the most exhausted thing she has ever done.

Michael was mad leaving Nikita behind. He can't accept the fact that she's angry with what she did. He was expecting that they will make peace after rescuing her but it's the other way around. When Daniel started to take advantage with Nikita, his eyes wanted to kill him and eat him alive. He doesn't know why he's very affected but he knew Nikita was not just his manager. She was his friend. She's special and he's starting to fall for her.

Nikita woke up early in the morning. She went outside to check on Michael but he was not there. She waited for him to go home last night but he never did. He was mad and she knew. She prepared herself for the event not only for Michael but to the chance she can encounter Daniel at the event. She doesn't discern what to feel, but she knew that she was sad and lost.

The crowd applauded for Michael's performance.

"I'm glad that you like it. This next song is dedicated to the person whom I have treated so badly. It's not my intention to be rude to you and please believe me. I made this song for a lady whom I met years ago. I don't know who she is. What I only know is she shown me the light that I've been missing since I've lost the love of my life. Thanks for somehow in your simple way, you fix me. Wherever she is, I hope she can hear me." Michael gave the crowd a sincere but sad smile.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Nikita was quietly listening and staring at Michael in the backstage. Everything between them is becoming more complicated especially for Nikita. Maybe she was the lady in the bar but will Michael feels the same way if she reveals the truth? Does Michael really have move on from his past that he's been running away from through his songs? Jamie hopes that he will be the person he is today and no matter what will happen she will always be the biggest part of Michael. He keeps on saying about the love of his life, how she can compete with that.

"I told you that he will bite on my invitation. Now I win again. She's desperate." Daniel laughs with his friend.

Michael heard what he said. He stops from walking away and walks towards Daniel. "Hey dude, I forgot to do something last night." He punches Daniel on his face.

Nikita saw it and run towards Michael. "Michael!" She shouted.

"You know dude, stop messing up with my friends." Michael said.

"I don't know what you're saying." Daniel replied.

Nikita pulled Michael away. "You're such a childish. I told you to control your temper." She advised.

"Let me go Nikita. I'll stop because there's no point of protecting someone who doesn't want to be protected." Michael angrily looks at Nikita's eyes. "Daniel, you can sue me whatever I want. At least you have just to realize that the person you gamble way back before and last night has the kindest heart on earth. Try to play bet again using Nikita and you'll see I can do more than punching your face." He walked out.

"Our date last night was a bet?" Nikita asked Daniel.

Daniel was tight-lipped with Nikita's accusation because of shame.

"I can't believe I have accepted your invitation after hurting me before. I should have thought not only twice but many times that an animal like you won't change for the rest of your life." Nikita walks towards Daniel and slapped him on his face.

Nikita followed Michael at the hotel. She found him fixing his things ready to leave.

"You should have not made a scene. It could destroy you." Nikita said.

"You still don't get it Nikita. It's okay to ruin everything I have started than letting you to be played by some psychopathic man. You're more important than my career. You're my friend and until now I'm so guilty of kissing you and destroying your trust. I care Nikita." Michael sits down.

"I'm sorry." Nikita cried.

Michael reaches out for her. He sat beside her. "I'm sorry. I did not intend to be rude to you. I'm searching for an answer. You know about the lady in the bar, I remember her face the moment that I saw you. And when I kissed you, I knew it was you. But I was wrong." Michael responded.

"Do you love her?" Nikita asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I just want to thank her for giving me a hand when I was lost." Michael answered.

"What have she done for you not to forget her?" Nikita asked again.

"I'm not sure what it is. It feels like that moment I saw my wife in her. She uplifted my doubts about life. She's like my rainbow after the rain. I don't know." Michael forces his mind to remember her face.

Nikita was touched and hurt with what she heard from Michael. She knew he was madly in love with her late wife but hearing those words directly from his mouth was very heart breaking. More tears fell down in her cheeks. She stood up and walked away from Michael. "You know the moment I have heard Denise cry, it was so fulfilling. She's my little angel and she's my life. She's the reason why I've been struggling and fighting." She said.

"She's your daughter. It's every mom will do for their child. I know you're a good mother. You don't have to tell me that." Michael stood up and walks towards her.

"I don't want to lose her Michael." Nikita let out her fears.

"You will never lose her Nikita. Are you telling me this because of the incident while ago?" Michael asked.

"No. Years ago I was scouting an artist but she did not show up that night. Then I met a guy who was lost and lonely. I felt pity with that guy and I felt his sincerity when he asked me to fix him. I said yes and spent the night with him." Nikita narrated.

Michael was starting to crumble in his feet while listening to Nikita.

"Months after I have learned that I was pregnant and I have Denise. I was so afraid for my daughter that's why I became selfish. I did not search for that guy because it would be unfair for me and for him to oblige him the consequence we have done for one night only. I'm sorry Michael." Nikita kneeled herself because of the pain she felt unveiling the truth to Michael. "I'm the lady in the bar and you're the father of Denise." She cried out loud. Every fear and every doubt she had poured it out.

(upnext… Michael's acceptance. A change has come. What will happen to Nikita and Michael… and more.)


	6. Denise's Father

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

_(Hey guys! Please aside from reading and reviewing SINGING FOR A SECOND CHANCE; also support my new story Mikita in Different Story Part III_A BEAUTIFUL LIFE OF A LOST PRINCESS. I have already uploaded the first chapter entitled Losing Everything. Please. I promise that you'll love it same with this story. And please bear with me if there are errors in my fic. I can't find time to edit. My schedule is very busy and I'm so far in being a professional writer. I just wanted to share my thoughts through my stories.. Hoping you can understand guys.)_

**Singing for a Second Chance**

Michael was shocked with Nikita's revelation. He had hoped that the lady in the bar was Nikita. But knowing that she really is and they have a daughter was very startling. He was confused on what to feel. Seeing Nikita crying, he doesn't know if he will get mad or will he understand the fear that she feels towards him and for Denise.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Michael asked feeling sorry for not being there for Denise and also Nikita. He was sitting in the couch while Nikita was sitting beside the window blankly staring the view outside.

"I don't know why but what I am sure about is that I don't want to lose Denise and to complicate things. When I learned that I'm pregnant, I told myself even living without you I will make sure that Denise will have a beautiful life." Nikita answered.

"Did it not bother you that Denise would eventually need her father? Nikita, she is my daughter too." Michael starts to get mad with their situation.

"Do you expect me just to knock you on your door and tell you that "Hey Michael I'm pregnant" and things will be okay? Let's accept that things happened not because we have feelings with each other but because we are weak. I will not let you or me commit to something we really never want." Nikita responded.

"How can you say that? You deprived me the right to know the truth about my daughter. Maybe you are afraid of losing Denise but did you ever think that Denise will also need a father no matter what will happen? In the first place you have judged me to steal your daughter away. I can't do that. Just like what you have said, it happened just one night and we are not prepared for it. But at least you should have told me about her. You should have not decided for me." Michael could not still believe that he has a daughter and that he has missed already three years of her life.

"What will you do Michael if I told you about it the moment that I've learned that I'm pregnant? Would you believe and accept me without any doubts? Will you take the responsibility?" Nikita stood up and sits in front of Michael. She looks directly in his eyes.

Michael pauses for a while trying to analyze and think about things that could have happened in the past.

"You see. You can't even answer directly. I don't know you that time and same in your part. Do you think I will run and tell you about it? Will it not give me the doubts that you might reject me and push me away? I don't want to oblige you on things that happened unexpectedly. You know that Michael. You know that it was a one night stand only." Nikita cried.

"Nikita, I've been looking for you." Michael replied.

"No Michael. I asked you last night if what makes you not forget about the lady you met almost four years ago. You said that because she has given you hope just like what Jamie did to you before. And that you might miss your wife that much. You are not looking for me or the lady in the bar. You just longing for your wife's presence. Maybe Denise needs a father but are you sure you'll be there 100%?" Nikita felt her world has been turned upside down.

Michael was mum with what Nikita has uttered. She was right. Every second, every minute; he never fail to remember Jamie. It is the reason why Nikita decided to spend the night with him. It is the reason why Nikita wanted to fix him.

"Now you know why I choose not to look for you and oblige you to take responsibility with the result of our weakness. It will just complicate everything. I don't want to force you and make us suffer with what we did. It's not easy Michael. You are a prisoner of your past and I'm no one. I just have one wish from you. Please don't take Denise away from me. You know how important she is to me." Nikita stood up and went to her room. She cried out loud. She doesn't know what to feel now Michael knew about everything. She's afraid at the same time sad because she was still confused about Michael's feelings. She knew he was still in love with his past. It's already part of him. How will she deal with that? What will happen to them now?

Everything was complicated. While they're on their way back, Michael keeps on thinking about Nikita's revelation and staring at Nikita's face. She never utters a single word until the moment they part ways in New York. Michael control his self knowing the truth and avoiding hurting Nikita. He wanted to fix things between them but he knew they both need time and space to think things over.

"Nikita, I heard about the incident at the event. Were you not there when Michael hits Daniel? Why did you allow Michael to do that?" Amanda was very mad about the fight between Michael and Daniel.

Nikita shakes her head. "If you only know Amanda how I feel right now. I can't control everything about Michael. He is already old enough knowing what is right from what is wrong. It's not my role anymore to teach him that because I believe he knows that already." She said.

Do you have any problems with him? Are you okay?" Amanda asked.

"I don't think if I can still do it; to be his manager. I have reasons. I'm fed up thinking about him already." Nikita answered.

Amanda sits beside Nikita and holds her hand. "I'm a little bit confused. Are you in love with him?" She asked again.

"No. But I'm quitting as his manager. If you will fire me, I'll accept it. Someday you will understand why but please let me go back to my old life. I'm sorry because I can't do it anymore." Nikita stood up and made a few steps towards the door.

"Nikita, wait." Amanda followed Nikita. "Okay, I understand. Please think about it carefully. I know you're befuddled right now. Have a rest. Come back when you finally decide regarding Mr. West career. For now, take a leave of absence. I'll see you soon okay." She added.

Nikita did not comment in Amanda's message. There's a part of her heart knew that Amanda was right. She's not her. She's lost and she doesn't know where to start again.

"Hey! I've heard that you broke down in Amanda's office. Come here." Alex hugs Nikita. They're in the rooftop, the safest spot for the two BFFs.

"Alex what will I do?" Nikita cried.

Alex holds Nikita's hand while silently watching the view on top. "I guess Nikita; you need to have a break from everything. You need to think not only for yourself but also for Denise. I don't know what will happen in the future between you and Michael but the most important you must have in mind is the future for Denise." She advises.

"I know. It is what I'm afraid of. What if Michael claims her and takes her away from me?" Nikita asked.

"Maybe I don't know Michael that well but I'm sure he will not do that. Nikita I know and I can see that he is a good man." Alex smiled at Nikita easing the pain inside her. "You need to overcome your fear." She added.

"I never expected this will happen. Yes I admit that I have never forgotten him the night we spend together until now. But chances have been chasing us and he found me. Then those times being with him has made me fall for him more. Now he knew the truth about the lady in the bar and Denise. Everything is falling apart Alex." More tears fell in Nikita's eyes.

"No Nikita. Don't think that way. It's not things are falling apart but it's falling in the right way and in the right place. You just have to hold on and go along with the flow. You need to think. You need to accept the truth that Michael has always been a part of your life and Denise. Things will be okay." Alex comforts Nikita.

"I love him Alex and I'm so afraid." Nikita faces Alex.

"I know." Alex felt pity for Nikita and hugs Nikita once again.

"He's still crazy with his past. It's okay if he can't get over about Jamie. Now that he knew about Denise, I just wish for my daughter that she'll be accepted in her dad's life without any doubts." Nikita responded.

"Nikita stop thinking about it. Michael will be a good father to Denise and that's for sure. You know he's dumb if he can't feel the same way you feel towards him. You're a wonderful woman Nikita and I'm not saying this because you're my best friend. But you really are. You're one of a kind, the most simple and kind person I've ever met."Alex praises her friend.

"You're becoming smarter every day." Nikita tries to break the sadness that she feels.

"Maybe I was because I'm starting dating again. You're a good love advocate." Alex smiled.

"So you and Sean are dating?" Nikita asked.

Alex laughs and continuously made her friend be at ease.

Nikita feels a little better from their conversation. She went home in Chinatown. She reminisces the day that she went home and spread the news about being pregnant. Now Denise is three years of age. While staring at Denise, Nikita can't stop herself from crying.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Denise asked.

"Nothing baby. Mom is just happy to see you. What are you playing?" Nikita replied.

Denise shows to Nikita her new toy. "I'm playing with my guitar." She smiles.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Nikita smiled back.

"I bought it yesterday. What brings you home on a weekday?" Michelle asked.

"I'm on leave. I need a break." Nikita hugs her Michelle.

"Hey. Tell me." Michelle worries about Nikita.

Nikita shared everything to Michelle. She told her that the truth was revealed to Michael already and that anytime soon, Michael will look for Denise. Michelle comforted Nikita not only because of Denise case but more on Nikita's feelings towards Michael. She knew Nikita is hurting inside.

"What's up bro?" Birkoff approaches Michael who seemed to be rejected.

"I already found her." Michael answered.

"Are you talking about the lady in the bar? You're still crazy about her huh." Birkoff asked again.

Michael looks at Birkoff seriously.

"She's ugly?" Birkoff teases.

"Birkoff!" Michael starts to get mad.

"Now you're serious. What? Tell me. Who is she?" Birkoff is over-eager to know the truth.

"She's Nikita." Michael answered.

"Oh. It's her. Well I'm glad she's not ugly." Birkoff said trying to cheer up Michael.

"Birkoff, I'm serious." Michael replied.

"So it's her. What's the problem? Work related problems? I know you can fix that. If you want to pursue her than I'll support you bro. It's time for you to date again." Birkoff advises Michael.

"Birkoff we have a daughter." Michael unveils the shocking news.

"Are kidding? You have a daughter? Are you sure?" Birkoff was shocked.

"Will I joke this kind of incident? Nikita will not lie to me. I know she's telling the truth. I saw a picture of her and she has my eyes and my lips." Michael said.

"I know but I just can't believe it. What will you do now?" Birkoff asked.

"I don't know. What I want right now is to see my daughter." Michael responded.

"Okay. After you see your daughter, what's next?" Birkoff tries to lighten up Michael's mind.

"I don't know." Michael was still confused.

"You don't know. Michael it's your daughter." Birkoff said.

"I know. I will take one step at a time. What I'm sure is that I will take the responsibility to be his father." Michael replied.

"What about Nikita?" Birkoff asked.

Michael becomes quiet hearing Birkoff's question. He was not sure on how to feel towards her. He's very bemused and he doesn't know what he really feels for Nikita.

"Now I know what your problem is. Bro just a piece of advice; never pretend on how you feels towards someone else. You just need to be true to yourself. Don't let Nikita expect something from you or simply don't lie and hurt her. If there's someone whose life is more complicated now, that is not you. It's Nikita." Birkoff said.

"Thanks for reminding me. I will not do that to her." Michael agreed. He was worried about Nikita. Yes she's the most affected person in their situation. He saw that in her eyes.

It's been how many years of having no family. Michael's parents died when he was young. His wife died just nine years ago. He was living his life with his best friend, with his business and most especially with his songs. He's very deep person because of having no one whom he can call "His". Knowing he was a daughter, he is very happy and at the same time afraid. It's been a long time since he felt having a family and now he doesn't know how to have a family; how to feel or how to engage himself to a world with a responsibility as a father to her daughter.

"Denise, be careful." Nikita watches Denise climbing in the slide.

"Yes mom. I will." Denise replied. She sat down and slides herself down.

"That's enough. It's already becoming dark here outside. We need to go home." Nikita holds Denise's hand.

While holding her daughter's hand, Nikita was surprised seeing the man who's standing on their way.

"Michael." Nikita said.

"I want to see her." Michael responded smiling at Denise.

Nikita can't stop the tears to fall in her cheeks.

"Denise." Michael cries and walks towards Denise. "Oh my God, You're so beautiful." He added.

"Mom, who is he?" Denise asked.

Nikita avoids stumbling in front of Denise not wanting her to be frightened. "Baby, there are times when you asked me about your dad. I told you that he's away. I'm sorry. Mom lied to you. He's Michael. He is your father." Nikita finally got the chance to introduce Michael to their daughter.

"Dad? You are my dad?" Denise asked Michael.

"Yes Denise. It's me." Michael hugs Denise very tight. "I'm very happy finally I got the chance to see and hug you." He said.

Denise responded to her dad's embrace.

Nikita was very pleased seeing Denise and Michael together. Even if she has no plans to tell Michael about Denise before, she did not close her door on the chance that Denise will meet her dad someday. At last, it happened. She can see that Denise was very glad to be with his father. At a young age, Denise has shown the love and the desire on knowing his father. She gave Michael the chance to be with Denise in the park. She left them alone.

Michael was contented and fulfilled seeing her daughter. She was the best and most important gift that he receives in his life. Maybe he was not really prepared on the responsibility but he is willing to learn and build a life with Denise. Like Nikita, he has a reason now to live his life meaningful ad continue to touch others life.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to be with her. She's sleeping already." Michael accompanied Denise in Nikita's house. Denise fell asleep.

"Let me carry her and bring her upstairs." Nikita said.

"No. Can I carry her upstairs?" Michael asked.

"Okay." Nikita answered.

Michael carried Denise upstairs. For a short while, he stared at Denise angelic face before leaving her. Nikita accompany him on his way out but was interrupted with Nikita's parents' presence.

"You're home. Mom, Dad, this is Michael. Michael they are my parents." Nikita introduces.

"Good evening Sir. Good evening Ma'am." Michael greets.

"Finally, I've come to meet you. I don't know how to deal with the incident you have with my daughter. But we will take one step at a time. You can call me Uncle Chow. It's a good start." Chow said.

"Thank you sir, I mean Uncle Chow." Michael smiled.

"I hope now that you know the truth, things will be different and will be better especially for my grandchild. We can't blame you on anything but it doesn't mean that you will not do anything to make things better. As my husband told you, this will be the start. I'm Michelle and you can call me Aunt Michelle." Michelle clarifies things for Michael.

"Don't worry Aunt Michelle. I'll accept the responsibility as Denise's father. I will give my best to make her happy and have a beautiful life in the future." Michael replied.

"Mom and Dad, it's late. He needs to go." Nikita interrupts. She accompanied Michael at the door.

"Nikita, can we talk?" Michael asked.

Nikita steps out in their house and Michael followed her. They went back at the park and sits next on each other in a bench.

"You have an amazing family." Michael said.

"Yes. Without them, I don't how to make it those times that I was pregnant of Denise. They are my strength." Nikita replied.

"Now I know why you have such a kind heart and why you are so dedicated to your work." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"They taught me everything. I'm not who I am right now without them in my life." Nikita gave Michael a force smile.

Michael doesn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He is afraid and still mystified about their situation.

"Regarding Denise, you can visit her anytime you want." Nikita opened up the real issue.

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity. Don't worry Nikita; I won't take her away from you and from your parents. I just want to spend quality time with our daughter. I want to catch up with those times that I was not there for her." Michael faces Nikita.

"I can't change the fact that you're my daughter's father and Denise needs your affection. It is something that I can't give her." Nikita turns her head away from Michael's eyes for him not to see her weakness.

Michael was astonished with Nikita's kindness and understanding. "I'm sorry Nikita if I have hurt your feelings. I don't mean to do that. You're important to me. You know that. About the kiss, I don't have the intention to be rude to you. About Daniel, he's bad and you know that he needs to be taught on how to treat women." He said.

"Michael, please. We'll deal with each other just because of Denise. No more, no less. We will talk just about our daughter." Nikita stood up. She was making things to be clear to Michael. In other words, she doesn't want any connections with Michael aside from being Denise's father.

Michael was depressed with what Nikita's trying to tell him. "Nikita please. I want to be your friend again. Now you're not only my manager but also the mother of my daughter. Please I want to be your friend again." He pleads and holds Nikita's hand.

"Michael please. Let's stay this way. One more thing, I will be no longer your manager." Nikita pulls her hand away from his.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I quit as your manager. Let's just be civil for our daughter." Nikita answered and left Michael in the park. She's becoming distant for her not to fall for Michael. She was afraid that Michael will never feel the way she feels for him.

Michael felt unhappy with Nikita's reaction. He doesn't have the right to complain but he's very mad with his self having destroyed Nikita's trust and their friendship. He still remembers her claims that he was not looking for the lady in the bar and just simply he miss his wife, Jamie. He's confused with his feelings and cannot deny the fact that he still longing for Jamie. Now he realizes that he is killing Nikita with pain and madness. He's been hurting her over and over again. Seeing her with those looks in her eyes, it breaks his heart. Maybe what he feels towards Nikita was not the same with Jamie but what he was sure of was Nikita is not an ordinary woman for him. She's special and important person in his life not because she was her manager and the mother of Denise but because she fixes him in her own very simple way. She gave him the light that he never thought he could find again.

(upnext….. Nikita will finally admit the real feelings she has for Michael? Giving the chance, the trio will spend more time together.)


	7. The Day I Said I Love You

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

_(Hey guys! Sorry for updating it for so long. My friend just passed away and I'm still depressed right now.)_

**Singing for a Second Chance**

It's been almost a month. Michael is still in a cloud nine about Denise's identity. He visits her regularly and buys gifts for her just to cope with the wasted time to be a father to Denise. What Michael has been missing was Nikita. She's never around whenever he is in their house. Even in IMP, he never sees her. She doesn't manage him anymore and that makes him wonders more about her.

"Job well done, Mr. West. Our trip to D.C. was a success." Amanda congratulates Michael.

"Thanks Amanda. I could have not made it without you there. I'll accompany you to your office." Michael replied.

"Thank you but my hubby is waiting outside the airport for me. I'll go home first before going to the office." Amanda said.

"Okay. Amanda, did you fire Nikita?" Michael asked.

"Nikita? No, I did not fire her. I gave her a leave of absence because she needs it. After your tour in L.A. she became hysterical with her job that's why I send her to at least have some air to breath." Amanda answered.

Michael is mum and gives Amanda a force smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." Michael answered.

"Are the two of you having an affair?" Amanda asked again.

"No. We're friends. Regarding about the incident a month ago, blame me for that. She has nothing to do with that." Michael responded.

"I did not blame her. It's just that she's too affected when it comes to you. She told me that she can't do it anymore and that she doesn't want to think about you anymore. She wants her life back. I don't understand. I hope she can make it and I'm still waiting for her to report in our office anytime she's ready to work again." Amanda said.

"It's been a month already since the last time I saw her. No matter what will happen, please don't fire her. I'll encourage her to go back when I see her." Michael felt a little shame for the reason that Nikita left her job because of him.

"Don't worry, I won't do that. Nikita is one of the best assets I have." Amanda smiled.

Michael is still puzzled about Nikita. He can't blame her for everything and he can't deny the fact that he misses her. Her smile, her laughs and her beautiful face, everything about her is worth to remember. But where is she, he wonders.

"Hey sweetie pie." Nikita kisses Denise.

Denise smiled at her. "What is that mom?" She asked.

"It is some veggies to cook for you sweetheart. This is good for your health. I'll cook and we'll wait for Grand Pa and Grand Ma for us to eat with them." Nikita answered.

"Okay mom. I'll play with my new toys upstairs." Denise said.

"You have new toys? I guess your dad bought it for you." Nikita responded.

"Yes. It was uncle Birkoff who brought it here yesterday. He told me that Dad will visit me here today." Denise is excited to see her dad.

"Oh really, well that is good." All of the sudden Nikita gets tense.

It's been a month since Nikita keeps on avoiding Michael. Whenever he visits Denise, she just stays in her room and never come out to see Michael. She instructed her parents not to tell Michael the truth. She misses him but she really needs space and a peace of mind to figure things out. When he is leaving their house, she always go to her window and take a glimpse of him. She loves him and she can't disagree with that.

"Hey big guy!" Michelle welcomes Michael. "You're in time for lunch." she said.

"Thank you. Well I bought some goodies from D.C. for you and for Uncle Chow. Is Nikita home? I also bought something for her." Michael responds.

"She's not here. She just left a while ago." Michelle denies the truth.

"Come on let's eat. We will be the one to give it to Nikita." Chow invites Michael.

"Hello my princess. How are you?" Michael cuddles Denise.

"I'm fine dad. Let's eat. Mom was the one who prepared the food." Denise pulls her father's hand.

"Really. It smells good. Where did mom go?" Michael asked Denise.

"She's upstairs." Denise answered.

Chow and Michelle was surprised that Denise reveals the truth to Michael.

"No baby. Mom left a while ago after cooking." Michelle trying to keep the truth and follows Nikita's orders. "Come on, let's eat." She added.

"It's been a long time that I haven't seen Nikita. Is she avoiding me? She hasn't report in IMP until now." Michael is sad not seeing Nikita again.

"No, she's not avoiding you. It is just that coincidentally she's not around whenever you are around." Michelle responded trying to hide her reaction by making herself busy putting food in Denise's plate.

"Coincidentally? I understand what you are trying to tell me. I just really want to see her and talk to her. I want to know if she's okay." Michael gave the couple a disappointed smile. He has a notion that Nikita is just around hiding because he can still smell her scent. "I know I've done wrong before. It was just that I'm use that she's around, very bossy but kind." He added in his dismay.

"Let's eat." Chow ignores Michael.

Michael was a little disgusted. He knows that they are hiding Nikita from him. There was silence in the table. It was only Denise who keeps on talking and Michael would just respond with a smile. Michelle feels guilty on lying to Michael. She has no choice but to follow Nikita's favor. Everybody was done eating and still there's an uncertainty in the atmosphere inside the house.

"Can Denise and I wander around? I just want to spend time with my angel." Michael asked Chow who is sitting silently in the living room. Michelle is fixing the plates and Denise is busy playing with her dolls.

"Okay. Before you leave, bring a pair of clothes. You'll need it if Denise will play so much and perspire. I cannot go upstairs, maybe you can get it. You know her room right?" Chow instructs Michael.

"Yes sir. I will get her a pair of clothes. Thank you." Michael replied.

Michael went upstairs as instructed to him. He opened the door of Denise's room. In his surprise, he saw an angel sleeping in Denise's bed. It was Nikita. His heart beats more rapidly as he walks towards the bed. "I finally found you."He whispered.

Nikita felt that someone was watching her. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked seeing Michael mutely staring at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Michael asked back.

Nikita slowly lifts her body and sits in the middle of the bed. "I'm not hiding from you." She answered.

"If you're not hiding then why did you not join us for lunch? Michelle told me that you left and I found you here sleeping like a child." Michael carried a chair near the bed. He sits and looking straightly in Nikita's eyes.

"I don't have to explain anything to you Michael. Please leave." Nikita was a little bit mad and uneasy.

"In some point you are right. But Nikita are we going to stay like this forever? Are we going to play hide and seek all the time? Please talk to me. I don't want you to ruin your life because of me. I don't want you to give up on your job." Michael responded.

"I'm not hiding I told you. Michael did I tell you that we just need to be civil with each other, right? You don't have to please me or we don't have to be okay. I get it, you're the father of my daughter and that's all of it." Nikita stood up.

"Why are you so mad to me Nikita? Is it begging you to be my friend was an unforgiveable thing?" Michael asked.

Nikita pauses for a while and control her anger.

"I want us to be okay not only for Denise but also for the two of us. I miss you. I swear I do. I want you to have your life back. I won't let you worried or think about me that much. Whether we like it or not Nikita, we are connected before and after the revelation of the truth about Denise. I want my friend back. I want you back." Michael walks towards Nikita.

"You're asking too much." Nikita cried.

"Now I make you cry again. Nikita tell me what to do in order for me to have my friend back." Michael held Nikita's hand and wipes her tears.

Nikita can't deny the fact that she was moved with Michael's words. If he only knew how much she misses him. "You are full of crap Michael, do you know that?" She asked.

"I know because I'm crazy winning my friend back and especially for making you cry all over again. Please give me another chance Nikita." Michael pleaded and kneels in front of Nikita.

"Okay stand up. But remember it will be the last chance." Nikita replied.

"Thank you so much. I'll accompany you downstairs for you to eat your lunch because I know you're hungry already waiting for me to be gone with the wind. Then we will go out together with Denise. I knew your parents were lying for you. I can smell you." Michael smiled pulling Nikita's hand walking towards the door.

"We will go out? You're taking advantage of me." Nikita giggles.

"Of course not. I've been looking forward for this day. Don't complain please just follow what I say." Michael tightens his grip with Nikita's hand.

Nikita did not complain anymore and for the first time she become submissive to Michael. She eats her lunch and after that she changes her clothes. She was still worried on giving Michael a second chance but she's happy. What she knew was that beside of Michael being the father of Denise, she loves him.

"We're here." Michael brings Nikita and Denise in the Amusement Park.

"Mom I want to go there." Denise pulled Nikita's hand to the Carousel.

"Okay. We will go there." Nikita walks with Denise to the Carousel while Michael was holding the other hand of Denise.

"I'll buy two tickets for you two." Michael said.

"No. You will accompany Denise and I'll wait for you here." Nikita replied.

"Are you afraid? Nikita it is just a Carousel." Michael was a little surprise.

"No Michael. I'm giving you time with your daughter." Nikita gets a little irritated.

"Okay, so that we are even then I'll buy three tickets for us." Michael carries Denise and pulls Nikita's hand.

The three have a wonderful time riding and playing around the amusement park. It was a beautiful day and a family indeed. Nikita felt the joy and fear because she knew, it was only temporary. How she wished it would not end. Michael was very happy to be with Denise and Nikita. Seeing Nikita smile again and being friends with her makes his world to continue on its movement. Hearing Denise laughs and her innocent and angelic face makes him who he is. It is realizing the fact that he is with the most two important women in his life right now. After having fun in the amusement park, Michael brought them in the Ice Cream Restaurant and then they watch a Musical Show. They spend the most of the day. People are amazed seeing them walking hand in hand laughing out loud. It was already getting late when they arrive in Nikita's house and Denise is already asleep. Michael brings her to her room.

"You want coffee?" Nikita asked Michael seeing him a little tired.

"So you want to keep me hah?" Michael teases.

"No. You can go now." Nikita was irritated. She doesn't want to get caught with her feelings.

"Okay. Please make one for me. I'll drink it before leaving so that I won't be sleepy on my way home." Michael smiled. "By the way let me get something for you." He stands and finds his present to Nikita. "Here it is. This is for you. I bought it from D.C. I don't know why but when I saw it, I remember that I have a friend who's been hiding from me for month already." He said teasing Nikita.

"I told you I'm not hiding but thank you." Nikita gave Michael a mocking smile and opened the present. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you." she added. It is a Cartier-modern-panther.

"I'm glad you like it." Michael got the bracelet from Nikita's hand and wears it to her. "It suits your wrist perfectly." He smiled.

"This must be expensive huh?" Nikita asked.

"Not as much as our friendship and your kind heart." Michael answered.

Nikita blushes. "Here's your coffee." She gives Michael his coffee.

"Nikita, please go back to IMP. Even if you're not my manager anymore, I want you to go back. I want you to have your life back. But if you want to be take care of Denise then I will support you." Michael starts to be serious.

"What do you mean you will support us? You will provide for us?" Nikita seems insulted.

"I don't mean anything. I just want you to be there for our daughter even if I'm not. Don't get me wrong okay. We were okay just now and I want to keep it that way. Please." Michael smells argument on the go.

"I just want to clear things. Maybe you're responsible for Denise but I still have my own life. Even if I'm not around, I make sure that Denise will have everything she needs and that I'll be there for her whatever will happen." Nikita said.

"I know and I'm grateful because Denise has a mother like you. You're one of a kind." Michael smiled at Nikita. "So, please go back to IMP. They miss you there already." He added.

"Actually I'm planning to go back tomorrow." Nikita smiled back.

"That's good." Michael said.

"Thank you for this day Michael. I enjoyed a lot." Nikita was sincere and appreciates Michael's effort.

"I'm the one should thank you for giving me another chance to have you back as my friend and for giving me the opportunity to be a father to our daughter." Michael holds Nikita's hand.

Nikita smiled. "You deserved it and so with Denise to be with his father." She said.

The two has a serious and at the same time a funny conversation. Michael shares his experience having Amanda as his new manager. They laugh and reminisce the past that makes Michael differentiate Nikita from Amanda. Same way with Nikita, she shared to Michael how she keeps on hiding herself from him but she never mention why.

"Nikita!" Amanda screamed and went inside Nikita's office.

"What?" Nikita asked who just got back to work.

Amanda throws the tabloid magazine in Nikita's table. It is in the headline a picture of Michael with her and Denise. "Is that true?" Amanda asked back.

Nikita was shocked and shaking inside seeing the headline.

"Tell me Nikita. He's a popular artist now and what's with this photo? Would you mind to explain that to me?" Amanda keeps on complaining.

"It's my private life and it's Michael's private life. No one can question us." Nikita answered.

"You're private life? We are working and sacrificing our butts for his career and now you will tell me it is your private life. I still remember that I'm Michael's manager and I'm your boss. Aside from being boss to you, I believe that I'm your friend too. So what the hell is that?" Amanda forces Nikita to unveil the truth.

Nikita was mum about the issue.

A knock on the door was heard. It's Alex. "Michael said no comment about the issue just now in the radio. I thought you might want to know it." Alex looks at Nikita and feels scared for her.

"Thank you Alex. You can go." Amanda said.

Alex smiled at Nikita and went out of the office.

"So you become deaf now?" Amanda asked.

"No Amanda. I just want a peaceful life for my daughter." Nikita answered.

Amanda was astounded and she was tight lip hearing the surprising news from Nikita.

"Yeah, you just hear me right. I have a daughter. The little girl in the photo is my daughter, Denise. About how did I have her, I don't have to give you all the detail but she was Michael's daughter too. Now you know, please let her out of this." Nikita admits the truth and tears fell from her face.

"I don't know what to say. So that's the reason why you have walked away from us for a month already. Why did you not tell me since the beginning?" Amanda walks towards Nikita.

"Would it change anything if I tell you the truth? Would you blame me hiding the truth after this photo in tabloid? I don't want anyone to disturb my daughter's peaceful life." Nikita stood up and walks out.

Amanda was left shocked and still puzzled with the undertakings around her. She gets her phone and dialed Michael's number but he is not answering his phone.

"Alex where is she?" Michael asked Alex. He runs to IMP after the call he receives from the radio station.

"She went home. Amanda got mad and she's very worried about Denise." Alex answered.

"Thanks. I'll go to their house." Michael said.

"Michael!" Amanda called Michael's name.

Michael walks towards Amanda. "I know I have lot of thing to explain to you but what is important for me to do now is to look after Nikita and my daughter. Please excuse me." He runs.

Nikita was befuddled in what to do. She is very concern with Denise situation when the truth will be know in the public. The paparazzi knows where they live, she's sure. They won't stop unless they will not deny the truth.

"Hey Aunt Michelle? Is Nikita home?" Michael asked. He looks very exhausted already and he is catching his breath due to he has been running for the day.

"They are upstairs." Michelle answered. "Go upstairs and you really need to talk about your situation right now. It's going to be rough and complicated." She added.

"We will and thank you." Michael smiled and went upstairs.

Michael knew it will be complicated for the three of them.

"Hey, can we talk?" Michael asked Nikita.

"Daddy!" Denise runs to Michael and kisses him in his cheek.

"Baby! Can you leave Mommy and Daddy for a while? I really need to talk to Mommy." Michael said.

"Yes daddy. Mommy I'll go to grand ma to play with her." Denise walks towards the door and walked out.

"Nikita I'm sorry. I don't know how." Michael was confused about the issue and sits beside Nikita in the bed.

"Did you not realize that you're famous now and some people will find a way to make a story of you?" Nikita asked.

"I know that but I had hoped that I can control it but it's out of managed already. I'm sorry." Michael answered.

"Can I ask you why you did not comment about the issue?" Nikita asked again.

"Nikita just like you, I want to keep our life especially Denise's life private and away from gossips." Michael replied. "Did I make the wrong decision?" Michael asked back.

"No. I don't know but there's something bothering me. I thought it will make things easier and you will make me feel okay if you have just admitted a while ago that Denise is your daughter. I don't know but, is it that it was the truth. You could have been proud to tell the world that she is your daughter." Nikita cried.

"Nikita please. What I have in mind a while ago is the situation of Denise. Nikita I would love to shout to the people that Denise Mears is my daughter. I would love to do that trust me. I just like to know your thoughts first and we need to talk about it together because I'm not the only one who is involved here." Michael put his arms around Nikita and made her leaned to him.

"Thank you for considering my thoughts." Nikita stood up and walks side by side.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Things are getting complicated Michael. How will you tell Denise story? What will you answer for questions regarding us? Oh God." Nikita is very worried.

"Hey people don't have to know everything especially about us." Michael stood up and stops Nikita from walking by holding her hands.

"Yeah you're right and in the first place we really don't have a story. This is what I'm afraid of." Nikita pulled her hands away from Michael hands.

"I'm here Nikita. We can face this together. I'll stay and fight with you." Michael smiled.

"That is what I feared more." Nikita turns around to hide the pain she feels.

"Why Nikita? All I know is that this is our fight. Denise, you and me, we are a family. I will protect both of you." Michael holds Nikita's shoulders.

"You can protect Denise, I sure of that. But including me?" Nikita asked.

"Yes including you. You're my daughter's mother and you are my friend." Michael answered.

"But you don't love me." Nikita faces Michael.

"Of course I love you. You're special to me. It is why I did everything to have you back; to have my friend back." Michael holds Nikita's hands once again.

Nikita laughs. "Will you also be proud to tell the world that you love me as a friend and that I'm your daughter's mother? Will you tell our story sincerely, from the bottom of your heart just like how you relate Jamie to your songs?" Nikita asked.

"Hey what are you trying to point out? Nikita, if telling the truth and admitting it to the public with all my heart I can do it because I'm not just proud but because I'm happy to have you and Denise in my life. Jamie has nothing to do with this." Michael replied.

"Jamie will always be part of your life Michael. You can't deny that fact." Nikita steps backward.

"Yes Nikita, she will always be part of my life not only because he is my wife. She's one of the reasons why I fight for my life and I let her have my heart on her way to heaven. And that's it, she always be." Michael explained.

"You just comment with Denise identity. About her mother, just say no comment." Nikita said.

"I can't do that to you." Michael responded.

"Yes you will." Nikita steps towards the door.

"But what if your name will be mentioned?" Michael asked.

"Then deny it. Tell them that I'm a close friend and that the real mother of Denise is gone. Make a story or just say no comment, okay?" Nikita asked back.

"No unless you will tell me why, please." Michael stops Nikita from leaving by holding her hand.

"You want the truth. You want to know what's killing me from the moment that I met you again." Nikita looks at Michael's eyes.

"Tell me." Michael replied.

Nikita walks towards Michael and kisses him. Michael responded with Nikita's kiss and felt her pain. It was sad romantic kiss that both of them wishes not to lasts.

"I love you. I love you Michael. I always do since the night you want me to fix you. It's killing me. I don't know why. What I am sure of is that I love a man who is a prisoner of his past." Nikita admits the truth and walks out of the room.


	8. An Invitation for a Chance

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

_(Hey guys! Sorry for updating it for so long. Please bear with me. Hope you will like this chapter.)_

**Singing for a Second Chance**

"Hello Ma'am! Is Nikita home? I'm Amanda and this is Alex. We are from IMP." Amanda said.

Michelle opened the door for them. "Nikita your colleagues are here." She said.

"Hey sissy." Alex hugs Nikita. "Hi Princess!" She walks towards Denise and cuddles her.

"Hi Mama Alex! I've been waiting for you to visit me here." Denise kisses Alex on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry princess. Mama Alex is very busy and don't worry it won't happen again." Alex kisses Denise back.

"I guess I'm the only one who doesn't know about this very pretty little girl. Hi Denise! I'm Aunt Amanda." Amanda walks towards Denise.

"Hello! Mommy mentioned your name to me many times already." Denise smiled and kisses Amanda.

"That is very sweet. I have wished that mom could also mention you to me." Amanda faces Nikita. "I don't know Nikita if I deserve to be treated like this. All I know is that I'm your friend too." Tiny tears fell from her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me. All I know Amanda is that I'm doing the right thing for my daughter. The time I've learned that I was pregnant with a guy who doesn't know me and whom I don't know at all, I was so afraid and felt ashamed because you know me. But you know having Denise was the best and the most important thing that happened to me. Even to Alex, I never find the courage to tell her the truth. I'm really sorry Amanda and you don't deserve what I have done to you." Nikita cried and hugs Amanda.

"Stop crying. I know that everything you did is for Denise. I'm a mother too Nikita. Next time you just have to trust us. Whatever will happen, we will always be there for you. We won't judge you. That's what friends for, right? You taught me that." Amanda wipes Nikita's tears.

"Yeah. Thank you." Nikita smiled.

Michael heard everything and felt Nikita's pain. Now he realizes why she feels so alone and very distant person. He was not there for her the time she really needs him. It's has become more complicated and more guilt on his side knowing that Nikita is in love with him.

"So what's the plan now? There are paparazzi outside. Where's Michael?" Amanda asked in time Michael appeared.

"Nikita and I have talked already. I will admit the truth." Michael firmly said and held Nikita's hand. "I'm really sorry for causing lot of problems to you. I'm sorry Nikita for letting you suffer all of this. But I promise you that no matter what will happen I will protect you and Denise. You will always have me." He said and hugs Nikita in the surprise of everyone around them.

"Michael please." Nikita whispered in Michael's ear.

"No Nikita. I'm here to stay and you have my word." Michael tightens his arms around Nikita.

Nikita moves her body and gave Michael a force smile.

"So what will you going to say?" Amanda asked Michael and sits near Michelle who's hurting with Nikita.

Michael holds Nikita's shoulder and let her sit at the sofa. "I told you, I will tell them the truth." He answered.

"Mom, where's Denise?" Nikita asked.

"She's with your father upstairs together with her mama Alex." Michelle answered.

"Nikita you have any plans?" Amanda asked Nikita.

Nikita was all mum and still distraught with the havoc in her life.

"I'm the one who has plan for the three of us after admitting the truth to the public." Michael said.

Nikita was surprise and looks at Michael who was sitting right next to her.

"After my phone call with Ryan of 95.7fm tomorrow, I want you to come with me and also Denise. Please." Michael pleading looking through Nikita's teary eyed.

"What?" Nikita still questioned with Michael actuation.

"Come with me in Erie. It is the nice place where I came from." Michael held Nikita's hand.

"What are you trying to do now Michael?" Nikita asked.

"Can you trust me? We need this. We need time and our own space together. Please Nikita." Michael answered.

Michelle stood up and walks toward Nikita. "Michael is right Nikita. I know that your dad will also agree with him. Take a break from all of this. I'm sure Denise will enjoy especially being with the both of you. You know from yesterday, she was very happy telling me the things you have enjoyed yesterday. Go with him. Michael if she will say yes, please take good care of them." She said.

"I will Aunt Michelle and thank you. Nikita I will give you time to think okay. But please, I really hope that you will give me the chance to be with both of you." Michael gives Nikita a pleading look while caressing her hand.

"Michael about the interview tomorrow, I'm a bit worried that it could ruin your career." Amanda said.

'I'll handle it don't worry. If this mean an end to my career then let it be." Michael replied.

Nikita pulled her hand away from Michael's hand and stood up. "No Michael. We already work hard for your career. Don't pretend that things will be okay when it is over already." She's pushing Michael not to give up what they have started especially his career.

"I know Nikita and I will. If the result tomorrow will be the end then I will accept it for as long you and Denise are at my side." Michael responded.

"I guess Amanda and I need to leave you two." Michelle said showing Amanda the way to the kitchen. "Let's have a little snack first." She added.

"I agree. Whatever you talked about, please do think about it not only twice but many times and also think about me okay." Amanda smiled and leave with Michelle.

"What are you going to say?" Nikita asked.

"It depends what will Ryan going to ask me." Michael answered.

"But you know that everything can destroy your career." Nikita sits looking blankly.

"I know but whatever it takes I will tell them the truth." Michael sits beside Nikita. "And about my invitation, I hope you will consider it." He added.

"What do you plan Michael? Is this connected with what I have revealed to you?" Nikita looks through Michael's eyes.

"I have no bad intentions about my plan and this has nothing to do with what you have said to me a while ago. I'm sorry because I don't know how to react about that matter. It's been a long time since as good as you have come to my life. Believe me Nikita, I would love too. But that will not let me take advantage of you. This is my last chance right." Michael values the chance Nikita gave him. It is the reason why he doesn't want to jump in any conclusion.

"You want a getaway for you to be sure?" Nikita asked back.

"No Nikita. I want us to have time together just like yesterday. Have a break with all these happenings. It is in time that the property I bought in Huron just beside the lake. I named it under Denise name." Michael answered.

"Thank you but that is pricey for Denise." Nikita said.

"No. That property is not enough for her. I want the best for our daughter and for her future. The title has made already. I'll give it to you when we go there okay. Please come with me." Michael explains.

"I will think about it. Michael, I want to thank you for being honest to me. Tomorrow, you can admit everything about Denise and you can deny questions about me. Please save your career not only for yourself but especially for Denise and Jamie." Nikita is teary eyed.

"That's the least thing that I will do Nikita. I won't deny you. Don't worry I will not put everything we started and work for into waste." Michael smiled.

Despite of all the undertakings Nikita has and with her heart issues, she is amazed on how Michael giving his best to fix everything. Maybe she's a little disappointed and sad because he did not answer her back but he's too honest for not taking advantage of their situation especially with her feelings. It's painful for her to handle it and thinking of Denise could ease everything she feels.

"We're back and I have an unexpected visitor here in the studio Mr. Michael West. What's up bro? I thought we are going to talk on the phone but you're here." Ryan welcomes Michael.

"Yeah. I got a little excited, I guess. This way people will see that every word that I will utter is true." Michael replied.

"So let's start. How are you?" Ryan asked.

""I'm good and happy." Michael answered.

"I think I know why. Is it because of the little girl in the park you are with and also with your manager?" Ryan asked again.

"Yeah, absolutely it's because of them." Michael responded.

"So tell us the story. I'm sure lots of your fans are waiting for your story. It's been the talk of the town since the other day I guess. Who is the little Girl? Who is Nikita? Lots of them also question your sincerity about your late wife." Ryan interviews Michael.

"Okay let me start from the time I met a woman who fixes me the time when I was broke. Something happened to us that is beyond our expectation. Then, we have Denise. She's our daughter. Sometimes you know I think that I don't have to explain but my fame is what I owe to my fans. It is why I'm here. I hope you'll accept me of what I am now. There will no chance for me to give up my daughter and also Nikita even if it will mean that my career will be at risk. They make who I am right now even before I came to know about Denise. Nikita gave me the hope to start a new and I'm happy that she's the mother of my daughter. There are many things happened between us these past few weeks. I damage her so much and that will end now. Yes, I have a daughter. She is Denise. She is Nikita's daughter too. It happened before all of this fame. About my late wife, God knows how much I love her. God knows how much I grieved with her death. If you don't believe then I can't force you to. it is enough that I know by heart the truth." Michael explained.

"Very well said my friend. You know people have their own weaknesses and I know they will understand you. I'm just hoping that you will have a good life with your daughter and soon will figure things out with Nikita." Ryan smiled.

Michael laughs slightly. "I'm hoping for that too. I hope the door for me to have someone to grow old with is still open." He said.

"I think it is bro. so Mr. West already bares all the truth. Let's respect his privacy and let's accept that h is just human too like us. It is not about what the issue s but it is how we handle and accept it with all honesty. Thanks Michael. Ladies and gentleman! Once again here is Mr. Michael West. You have to sing before you leave." Ryan responded.

"Okay. This song is for Denise and Nikita. Thank you for coming to my life." Michael smiled.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go_

Michael is a little surprise with his reaction in the interview. He remembers the way Nikita said she loves him and that beautiful kiss. How he wished he could say it back. She's a kind and unselfish person. She's beautiful in and out; so perfect in her own little ways. Maybe there are things common to her and Jamie but Nikita is somewhat different. She's someone who is already lost but still can pick up the pieces and be who she is in her heart. She's a hope in despair and she's a very loving and caring mother to Denise. He hopes he could just say "I love you too".

"Hey! What's up?" Alex sees Michael coming out from Amanda's office. "I heard everything this morning." She smiled.

"Well I'm good. You did not hear Amanda scream to me right. That makes me feel good." Michael laughs.

"I'm sure you do feel good after your conversation. You're very brave and honest. Now it makes me realize why my best friend fall for you because your damn lost." Alex smile.

"So you know?" Michael asked.

"Of course. She is my best friend. The only thing that she did not reveal to me Is about Denise. It took a lot of courage for her to tell me about her and everything about you, I know." Alex answered.

"You know lots of things about her?" Michael asked again.

"Yes." Alex replied.

"So can you tell me where she is right now? Is she in her office?" Michael smiled.

"You don't have to give me that smile. She's in the rooftop." Alex smiled.

Michael taps Alex shoulder. "Thank you for the direction you gave me." He said.

Michael hurries up to look for Nikita in the rooftop. He stared at Nikita who is blankly looking out of nowhere while her beautiful hair swaying with the winds. Nikita notice it and turns around.

"What are you doing here?" Nikita asked.

"I want to talk to you." Michael answered. "Did you listen to the interview this morning?" He added.

"I don't want to." Nikita replied.

"I don't believe you. I know I'm the one you are thinking right now." Michael smiled.

"You are so confident hah." Nikita laughs.

"That makes you look better." Michael touches Nikita's face.

"Stop that. You told me you'll not going to take advantage of me." Nikita raises her voice.

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth. Let's sit." Michael pulls Nikita's hand and make her sit beside him. "I want Nikita that everything that has been said this morning is right from my heart. Totally that has nothing to do with what you feel towards me." He said.

"Honestly, I'm a little touched with what you have said but I know you just show who you really are. You're a good person Michael." Nikita responded.

"Now you're taking advantage of me." Michael teases.

Nikita laughs. "Okay. I won't mention those words again." She said.

"I'm just kidding. By the way, have think about it?" Michael asked.

"Convince me again. I'm still a little bit confused and I don't know what to do." Nikita answered.

"Okay I'll convince you." Michael stood up in front of Nikita. "One, you need a break from everything same with Denise. Two, you'll love the place. You and Denise will enjoy it. Three, Denise needs to see her new property. Last but not the least; we will be going there together as one family. Please give yourself, Denise and me a chance to experience what life really is." He kneels pleading for Nikita's consideration.

"You're doing that again. Stand up Michael. You look like a fool." Nikita gave Michael a hand.

"I won't take your hand until you say yes." Michael bargains.

"Then don't. I won't force you to stand up there." Nikita turn around and walks a few steps away from Michael.

"Nikita please." Michael screamed. "I really won't stand here until you say yes. Even if I'll be strike by a lightning here or a plane will crash on me. Mark my word Nikita. If you won't give me the chance then it's like you're taking away my life. Please." He added.

Nikita felt a little pinches in her hurt and smiles. She turns around and sees Michael who looks like a puppy asking for food. "Stand up Michael." She commands.

"I have a better idea." Michael stood up and walks towards the edge of the building. "How about jumping here? It is not possible neither there will be lightning while the weather is nice nor a plane will crash here. " He bluffs.

"Stop that. Don't jump." Nikita runs towards Michael and holds his hand. "Denise is too young to lose his father. Okay. Invitation accepted. Just stop being a stupid person." She said angrily.

"Really?" Michael makes sure of Nikita's answer.

"Yes. Don't let me withdraw what just I said." Nikita pulled Michael away from the edge.

"Okay. So we will go for a vacation and that is final. No more revoking of decisions. Oh I love this." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"You're such a drama king." Nikita smiled back sits at the bench.

"I'll do whatever it takes to have your yes." Michael sits beside Nikita. "So let's plan. First and foremost bring your bikini with you." He laughs.

"That is what I'm afraid of. I know why you're too eager to chase me about it and that's because of that thing." Nikita feels a little annoyed.

"Of course not. I've seen lots of sexier already." Michael laughs.

Nikita stood up but Michael stopped her by holding her hand. "It's insulting. I know I'm not that sexy." She said.

"Hey don't get mad. I'm just teasing you. Of course you are sexy and beautiful. You're one of the ladies who every man dreams about." Michael replied and pulled Nikita back sitting beside him.

"That's better." Nikita laughs.

"Who's drama queen now?" Michael laughs with Nikita.

"Seriously Michael, I will trust you on this okay." Nikita looks through Michael's eyes.

"Don't worry Nikita, we will be fine. I promise." Michael wraps his arm around Nikita and makes her lean on him.

"I swear I'm going to kill you if you will let me down." Nikita grins.

"Now I'm afraid." Michael tightens his grip on Nikita's shoulder. "Thank you Nikita for making me the happiest man right now. Thank you for the trust and for choosing to stay with me in this journey. Nikita thank you for fixing me undoubtedly." He added.

"I don't know why I did that. What I am sure of is that, I know I won't regret fixing you until my very last breath." Nikita feels Michael's warmth and listen to his heartbeats.

It's somewhat fighting for what they knew and feel in that very moment. Michael found a new beginning in Nikita's presence and Nikita found her fulfillment through fixing Michael's broken heart. Two hearts which has been lost for a long time. Two lives, which has been struggling and looking for meanings. It started with a chance that they never knew it could bring them to the person who are they right now.

(upnext "Erie" a new place they call home. Will we see Michael and Nikita finally be officially together? A surprise will happen.)

(coming soon. expect the unexpected. HIS past will return and HER nightmare will crop up again.)


	9. Catch Me I'm Falling

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

_(Hey guys! Sorry for updating it for so long. Please bear with me. Hope you will like this chapter.)_

**Singing for a Second Chance**

"So what do you think about the place?" Michael asked Nikita arriving in the house he bought for Denise.

"Michael it's too much for Denise. I can't accept this." Nikita felt amazed with the house making her to refuse with Michael's proposal. It's a two-storey house situated beside the Lake Erie.

"Well this is already named after Denise and in a condition that she will have it at the age of eighteen. I want the best for our daughter." Michael carries Denise and walks towards the house.

"She is not only your daughter. I can also make a decision for her and I'm telling you that this is too much." Nikita is still in puzzle with the house.

"Nikita are we going to argue again about this? The paper is done and you have no choice but to accept it." Michael responded. "I'll show you your room upstairs and for me to lay down Denise in her bed." he added.  
They walked upstairs and Michael lie down Denise in her bed. After that, he showed Nikita her room. There are three rooms upstairs. Nikita and Denise room has a terrace and a great view of the lake.

"I don't know what to say?" Nikita is bedazzled.

"Well you just have to say thank you. Nikita, I'm not doing this to impress you more or anything else. I have saved some for the future; my future and my family's future. It's a fulfillment for me so please allow me to feel fulfilled. It's not just an obligation for me but more on being a good father to Denise and a good friend to you." Michael holds Nikita's hand.

"So you do not impress me but you're holding my hand." Nikita laughs.

Michael is ashamed and slowly he let go of Nikita's hand. "What can I say?" he said.

"Well, "I'm sorry" will be good." Nikita smiled.

"Now you're teasing me." Michael smiled back.

"So, you only have the right to do so?" Nikita gives Michael a sarcastic smile.

Denise walks in carrying her dog doll. "Mom, where are we?" She asked.

"Hi baby! We are here in your new place. This is for you." Michael answers Denise and carries her in his arms.

"Really daddy, this will be our house? We will going to live here; the three of us."Denise responded.

"Yes, of course my baby. We can stay here for as long as we love to. This is ours." Michael kisses Denise.

"Oh daddy! I love to stay here. Mom, please let's stay here." Denise is full of excitement.

"Okay. But for now baby we are just here to have a vacation. When time comes, we will going to stay here. And we still need to go back for grandma and grandpa." Nikita replied.

"Thank you mom. I love you." Denise kisses Nikita.

"How about me?" Michael smiled.

"I love you also daddy." Denise kisses Michael also. "Now daddy and mommy, your turn to kiss each other for us to be a happy family just like my playmates family." She added.

Nikita is little bit alarmed with Denise' words. "Denise, mommy and daddy won't do that." She replied.

"Why? Well I can see others just like the parents of my playmates do that and also same with grandma and grandpa. So why can't you, mom?" Denise asked.

"Baby please no more question." Nikita insisted.

Michael kisses Nikita in her cheeks without her permission. Nikita is surprised and looked at Michael blushingly.

Denise smiled and hugs Michael tightly. "Thank you, daddy." She whispered.

Michael knew Nikita is mad about the incident. After staring and being mesmerized by the bay view, the three of them lie down in Nikita's bed and have a rest after a quite long journey. Denise was in the middle of Michael and Nikita. Seeing them was such an amazing view to experience. Denise' head leans in Michael's arm while her right hand is holding Nikita's hand.

It's almost 5:00pm when Nikita woke up. She slowly moved out from her room and went to the kitchen. While thinking of what to prepare for dinner, she remembers what Michael did to her at the terrace. She wanted to get angry but she caught herself smiling with what Michael did.

"So what do you want me to cook for dinner?" Nikita asked Michael who just came in the kitchen.

"Anything can do." Michael shyly answered.

"Okay. I'll go out to buy some vegetables and also stocks for the refrigerator." Nikita picks up her bag.

"I'll drive you to the market." Michael offers.

"No. Just give me the key." Nikita disagreed.

"I insist. I'll drive you for me to tour you also around the town." Michael insisted.

"Michael you don't have to and Denise will be left alone here. I won't allow that. Stay here and I can handle myself." Nikita walks out.

Michael followed Nikita.

"You are such a hardheaded person. " Nikita faces Michael.

"Hey, what's wrong if I'll just walk you to the car?" Michael smiled.

"Michael, please." Nikita starts to feel uncomfortable.

Michael pulled Nikita's hand. "Come here. I'll just walk you to that car." He pointed to the car parked under the tree beside the barn.

"Michael let go of my hand." Nikita ordered.

Michael did not listen and walks Nikita to the car while holding her hand. "So here you are. I'm sorry but if I'm hardheaded, we're just the same." He said.

Nikita softly punches Michael's chest. "That's for the pull." Again, she punches him for the second time. "And that is for kissing me on my cheeks a while ago without my permission." She said.

"Ouch. I never thought you are that violent when you are forced." Michael smiled.

"Seriously Michael, I don't want Denise to expect for something that we both know it's impossible to happen. It is one of the reasons why I don't want this to happen. She'll be disappointed and we will just confuse her more about our situation." Nikita sincerely looks at Michael's eyes.

"I'm sorry about forcing you but Nikita about Denise' expectation well I don't know. It's just that." Michael pauses and holds Nikita's hands. "Maybe I'm not sure or I'm confused right now, but that doesn't make me closes my door on the possibility that there would be a room for our family to stay together." He said.

"Michael, don't make things more complicated please. Even if we don't end to stay together, you will always be the father of Denise." Nikita responded.

"I thought you love me?" Michael asked.

"Michael, please don't let me say it again. I will be too inconsiderate with myself if you keep on reminding me about that." Nikita answered.

"Nikita, I'm not rushing things. Maybe it's not what you expected from me but please don't close your door for me. Believe me Nikita, I want to love you. I think I love you but as I said before, I won't take advantage with your feelings. All I want is a chance, a chance for me to find me." Michael kisses Nikita's cheeks and hugs her.

"You're hugging me so tight. I can't breathe." Nikita tries to move her body for her to give space between them. His warmth makes her weak and his kiss makes her electrified up to her bones.

"I'm sorry. I'm just getting excited to start a new beginning with the most two beautiful women in my life. Thank you, Nikita." Michael smiled.

"I don't know what to say." Nikita smiled back.

"Maybe "You're welcome" is enough." Michael opened the door of his car for Nikita.

"You're welcome. I'll go now because I'm sure when Denise woke up, she'll be starving already." Nikita entered in the car. "Please watch over her especially the lake is just few steps away." She added.

"Okay, Ma'am. Be careful out there and come back immediately. We'll be waiting for you." Michael waves goodbye.

Nikita is not sure with what just Michael reveals to her. At some point, she knows Michael is in the right track. It is just a matter of giving him a chance and same way with her. She is just too afraid on what's going to come especially if Michael will never find his way to love her. It will break her for sure. While Michael is in high spirits that he made a step to start anew. Nikita makes him happy ever since she's his manager. He knew she is not just a friend but he wants it to be sure especially for Nikita. She's someone he doesn't want to upset. Even before knowing that she's the lady in the bar, he knew that there is something with her that completes him. He just needs to find out what is the real score about his heart.

"Denise, don't go too far." Michael instructed Denise who is very happy running and playing at the backyard.

"Okay daddy." Denise replied.

"Hey bro." Owen greets.

"Hey bro. What's up? How's our business going?" Michael asked Owen.

"Everything is fine. I just have read your message and I immediately come here to meet your little girl and also to catch things with you." Owen smiled. "Is she the little girl I'm excited to meet?" He added.

"Yes." Michael answers. "Denise baby, please come here for a while. I want you to meet Uncle Owen." He called Denise attention.

Denise runs towards her father. "Hello. I'm Denise and you are?" She asked Owen.

"Hi. I'm your uncle Owen. You look so sweet and beautiful." Owen kisses Denise cheek.

"Of course Uncle Owen. I look like my mom." Denise smiled. "Dad can I go back playing?" She asked.

"Yes of course baby." Michael responded.

"Denise is right. She doesn't look like you. I bet her mom is pretty." Owen gave Michael an intriguing smile.

"Yes. Nikita is beautiful in every single way." Michael smiled back.

"Do I smell love here?" Owen asked.

"I'm still searching for that. I don't know but she makes me happy. Every time I try to move on and have a life, it feels like I'm cheating on Jamie. I'm so confused and my heart is aching for Nikita." Michael sits on the swaying bench under the tree.

"Why would you feel guilty or feel that you're cheating on Jamie, it's been a long time already? Michael, she has to go and you have to live your life without her. Now you found Nikita and Denise, don't let the chance for you to be happy just slip in your hands. Well, if you let it go, you don't know if that chance will come again." Owen advises his friend.

"I know. I'm trying to start a new with Nikita and Denise. They are the most important thing in my life right now. I owe Nikita so much especially my happiness. You know, she's very serious but she has the most delicate and kindest heart in the world. She's bossy but it is who she is. There are times that I see Jamie in her but..." Michael pauses seeing Nikita walking towards them. "But now all I can see is her." He continued and smile at Nikita.

"Hey. How's everything?" Nikita asked smiling back at Michael.

"Everything is okay. As you can see, Denise is busy playing building a castle." Michael laughs staring at Denise. "By the way, Nikita meet Owen. He is the branch manager of Seymour Bar. I know you can remember that bar." He holds Nikita's hand.

Nikita pulled her hand and offered Owen a hand shake. "Nice meeting you Owen. I'm Nikita. Maybe Michael told you some of my stories already." She said.

"Nice meeting you Nikita. Michael haven't told me that much. What I know is that Denise is right, she's you. You are both beautiful. Michael is very lucky to have you both." Owen smiled.

"Thank you. I leave you first. I'm going to cook for dinner. I hope you can join us." Nikita invites.

"Of course. Thank you." Owen accepts.

"Owen, please stay here and look after Denise. I will just help Nikita in the kitchen. It will be a notion to her that she does liken to a housemaid if I just let do all the chores." Michael smiled at Owen.

"I got you bro. You both can do what you want to do. I'll take good care of Denise." Owen smiled back.

"We will just going to cook." Nikita giggles.

Nikita and Michael prepared simple dinner for the four of them. Owen is very happy to see his friend trying to make up with his life together with Denise and Nikita. Maybe Michael is baffled but seeing how Nikita and Denise makes him complete, he can say that he'll be at peace together with Birkoff.

"Come in." Nikita said hearing a knock on her door.

"I just bring you some clean sheets." Michael handed it to Nikita.

"Thanks." Nikita smiled.

"Are you going to sleep already?" Michael asked.

"Nope. I'm doing some recap with the activities I will handle when we come back." Nikita answered.

"Okay. Well I go ahead. By the way we are here to have a vacation so please stop working." Michael gets Nikita's Macbook and places it in the table. "It's better to stare in the sky than spending your time for your work." He smiled.

"Michael, you know I need my job. I don't want to depend on you. I love what I am doing and this is for Denise. Please don't let that slip away from me." Nikita smiled back.

"Nikita you can have your job and believe me, I don't want you to quit. As a matter of fact, I told Amanda that you will be the one to manage me. I don't want anybody else. I want you." Michael holds Nikita's hand.

"It's been your practice already to hold my hand." Nikita teases.

Michael let go of Nikita's hand. "I'm sorry but holding your hand makes me feel comforted and contented." He said.

"Is that a bluff?" Nikita asked.

"No." Michael holds Nikita hand again and places it in his chest. "This is one of the reasons why this is beating." He added.

"You're crazy. You're trying to impress me again." Nikita pulled her hand away from his and walks towards the terrace.

"I'm not taking advantage of you. I don't know why, but I'm sure that when you're with me I feel happy. When I make you cry, my heart cries too. Remember this morning I told you that I love you.." Michael stops when Nikita faces him.

"Please stop. Don't rush things remember." Nikita cried.

Michael walks towards her and gave her a hug. "Good night Nikita. And by the way, can I ask you out tomorrow night." He said.

"Where?" Nikita asked and separates her body from his.

"Surprise and it's not a group date or friendly invitation. I want to take you for romantic date. Please, can you be my date tomorrow night?" Michael asked back.

"You know I hate surprises, but okay. I accept it." Nikita smiled and walks Michael in her door.

Michael kisses Nikita's cheek. "Thank you and good night." He walks away.

Nikita is in cloud nine. She hates it but she can no longer control her feelings towards Michael. She can see his sincerity in everything he does for her and Denise. She can see that he is trying to reach out for her and catch her from falling. It is what important for her, when there is somebody willing to catch her every time she fall.

Michael, Nikita and Denise spend their day sailing using Owen's yacht. Denise is having the best time of her life with her mom and dad. Same with Nikita and Michael, they are enjoying each other's company. While eating, Michael can see how gentle Nikita is not only for Denise but for him also. He's joyfully observing Nikita putting food on his plate and catches some glimpse of her beautiful smile. He adores seeing her teaching Denise how to swim and how to handle herself independently. She's a good mother. He loves when she teases her and hears her laugh. She's very simple and natural woman wearing a bathing suit in short jeans.

"Hey what are you staring at?" Nikita asked catching Michael silently staring at her while she combs her hair with her hand.

"Have anyone told you that you're so beautiful?" Michael asked.

"My parents and Denise." Nikita smiled.

"Anyone else aside from them?" Michael asked again.

"Are you trying to imply something again?" Nikita asked back.

"No. I just want to know because if no one told you that you're so beautiful then, I might conclude that people around you are blind." Michael answered.

Nikita is blushing listening to Michael. "I don't remember anyone but I remember someone who called me sexy." She said.

Michael smiled at Nikita remembering their first meeting. "I think I know that man and I also believe that for that man you are not only sexy but you are also like a beautiful princess staring in the window of her palace waiting for her prince." He walks towards Nikita. "You're not only beautiful here." He places her hand in Nikita's heart. "You're very beautiful even just merely looking at you." He added.

"Thank you." Nikita responded and gave Michael a sincere look and smile.

Michael knew from their exchange looks, he loves her. She completed him. She is someone he can't afford to lose this time around especially he is now willing to let go of his heart completely and handed it to Nikita.

"Hey bro." Owen greets.

"Hey. Thank you for the effort to look after Denise tonight. It's a big help." Michael replied.

"No problem bro. What are friends for right?" Owen smiled.

"Thanks. Is everything ready?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Everything is set. Good luck bro and really, I'm very happy for you. I know Nikita is the one for you." Owen answered.

"Thank you." Michael responded.

Nikita clears her throat to break the conversation of the two. "I'm set." She smiled. She is wearing an above knee black dress.

"You look amazing." Owen uttered.

"Thanks." Nikita smiled at Owen and looks at Michael waiting for his opinion.

"I'm speechless. You surprised me always." Michael hold Nikita's hand and ushers her in the car.

(To be continued…..)

(Up next… What will happen in their date? Where will Michael takes Nikita? A birthday party to come. WANT MORE BIG TWIST…. It's coming….SOON..)


	10. You Complete Me

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

_(Hey guys! Sorry for updating it for so long. Please bear with me. Hope you will like this chapter.)_

**Singing for a Second Chance**

"You remember this place?" Michael asked. He brought Nikita in Seymour Bar, their first meeting place.

"Do you think I'll forget this place?" Nikita asked back.

"I bet not. This is the place you fell in love with me." Michael answered.

Nikita felt ashamed and blushes. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"Then, let me remind you about everything. I'm glad I was very drunk that night and got the chance to meet a fantastic person like you." Michael holds Nikita's hand and smile. He walks her in the middle of the bar where a table was prepared elegantly just for the two of them. They are the only two inside the bar.

"This is not the way we first met." Nikita is very surprised. "You closed your bar for a night just for this date?" She added.

"I know but this is not just a date. I want to make it special this time. You know what, just sit still. I have something I wanted to do since the time you accepted me as your friend. Well I did it once already but now I want to make it more extraordinary and momentous. Keep still." Michael kisses Nikita on her cheek.

Nikita is puzzle about Michael's actuation. She's thinking of what is that instant that he made her feel special. Her hearts beats fast especially seeing Michael getting ready to play a song. Now she knew about the surprise. As she remembers, he already sings for her but as his manager and a friend.

"I know it's too soon. But just the time you said that you love me, I've started to write this song for you. I hope you will not think that this is my way of taking advantage of you. This is what my hearts says Nikita. This is me, Michael West thanking you for giving me the chance to have my life back. Thank you for understanding and for the friendship. Thank you more for giving me Denise and for loving me. Thank you. As part of my appreciation and letting you know how you make me feel and how I feel, this song is for you." Michael smiled and started to play the piano.

No one ever saw me like you do

All the things that I could add up too

I never knew just what a smile was worth

But your eyes see everything without a single word

'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me

It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece

You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be

I never know what you see

But there's somethin' in the way you look at me

Nikita is puzzle about Michael's actuation. She's thinking of what is that instant that he made her feel special. Now she knew about the surprise. As she remembers, he already sings for her but as his manager and a friend. Her emotions float with Michael's song. She is surprised with what he did. It is the first time she felt that she's very special.

"Come sit with me." Michael asked Nikita to join him on stage when he finished playing his song.

Nikita shakes her head. "I don't like." She said.

"Please Nikita. Don't worry; it's only you and me." Michal replied.

Nikita slowly stood up and walks towards Michael. She sits beside him. Michael continued playing the piano.

If I could freeze a moment in my mind

It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine

I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still

'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel

'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me

It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece

You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be

I never know what you see

But there's somethin' in the way you look at me

"I never thought I would feel this way again. Remember opening party of Seymour Bar, I saw you crying with me that night. Starting that moment you have take my breath away. I am confused but every time I look in your eyes, I can see the truth. A truth that even when you're not the lady in the bar or even if you're not the mother of Denise, I have always cared for you. It's more being you as my friend. I denied it but I cannot think of any way to convince myself that there's something extraordinary feeling that I have for you. I wanted to carry your burden managing my career and make things easy for you or hit the person who hurts you. I want to make everything okay for you and to see you happy always. Nikita I'm not telling this to impress you more but trust me, this is how I really feel from the very beginning that you were mean to me till you said that you love me." Michael holds Nikita's hands and kissed it. He realizes the feelings he has for Nikita which he has been denying and controlling since the day they became friends. "You're the only one who sees the real me. I can be me if I'm with you. You have taught me how to open my heart again. You taught me how to love again. Nikita, I love you." He confessed. He hugs Nikita tightly.

Nikita cried out the love she feels for Michael. "And I love you, too." She whispered.

Michael claimed Nikita's lips. They shared a long and romantic kiss. They both cried tears of joy having the person they love most. The moment has come when they both faces their fear of loving again and fear of chances that they can hurt each other. It is one of the reasons Michael refuses to accept his feelings and same with Nikita. They love each other so much that they are afraid to lose each other.

"I have revealed to you many things and your answer is just I love you too." Michael teases.

"So you're demanding or everything is a joke for you?" Nikita asked in a high note.

"Of course not like that. Nikita you can judge me through my eyes." Michael answered.

"When did you realize that you love me?" Nikita asked again.

"As the lady in the bar, it was the moment that you accept my invitation of fixing me. As the mother of Denise, the day you have decide to keep her even without a father. And as Nikita, it is when you offered me a friendly handshake. It marks the day that I've come across three personality of one woman whose heart is so kind and loving." Michael answers back.

Nikita can't stop the tears falling from her eyes. "Michael, maybe you are still confused or maybe you will wake up in the morning and you're still madly in love with Jamie." She said.

"Yes Nikita, Jamie was my wife who died years ago and I have loved her. But what my heart has been shouting and forcing me to reveal is that, it is beating for you. I know it's hard to believe. It's my fault because I have kept it. Before I thought it was you who is the lady in the bar and you denied it. Maybe I was wishing that it was you and I realized that. Then my feelings for you grow fonder knowing about Denise and what you have done for her. Nikita is it wrong for me to love someone else? Is it wrong for me to say that I'm in love with an incredible woman who is willing to do everything?" Michael stood up and took a few steps away from Nikita.

Nikita feels guilty of not believing Michael's word. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm afraid that you will wake up feeling differently towards me. You know that I love you. Even if you don't know my name or even you did not recognize me the second time our paths meet, I have love you. I hate to see you broken. I hate to see you miserable because of your past. After knowing the whole truth about Jamie that you love her so much, I still wanted to fix you even if it kills me inside. It is because I love you so much Michael. If I took your breath away, then, you also took mine together with my heart." She declared.

Michael walks towards Nikita and claimed her lips once again with the feelings of he will never let her go. "I will never let you go. I love you" He said and he continues kissing Nikita.

The two enjoyed a romantic date. Michael for the first time asked Nikita a dance and she said yes. Everything about their date was perfect. Both are in love and celebrating the important change that just happened in their relationship.

"Thanks bro for watching over Denise." Michael said talking to Owen at the living room.

"No problem bro. You look so happy. Great date huh?" Owen teases Michael while packing his things ready to go.

"Since when did you become so interested of gossips?" Michael laughs.

"You don't have to answer. I can see in your face that you have a great time with Nikita. I'm happy for you bro. You deserve a second chance. Grab it okay. Don't ever let it slip away again." Owen gave Michael a brotherly hug.

"Thank you bro." Michael smiled and escorts Owen at the door.

"No problem. Say goodbye to Nikita for me." Owen said.

"I will. Drive safely." Michael replied.

When Michael closes the door, he is still in cloud nine with everything that had happened at the bar. He's happy that he faces his fear to admit everything to Nikita and fight for another chance to love and be happy again. He tried to hide it and control what he feels but now he's free to share his life with Nikita and also Denise. Same with Nikita, she's very happy because finally it's official between her and Michael. She loves him so much that is also makes her afraid to let it out and be left alone or hurt at the end. She can't forget her fear but her love for Michael makes her stronger to move on and go with the romantic flow.

"She's very asleep already. You need to take your rest also. Tomorrow will be a big day." Michael smiled at Nikita who's lying in bed with Denise.

"Yeah. Have you informed them all?" Nikita asked.

"Yes. They will all be here tomorrow. Owen already prepared everything for the small party. Denise will be happy, I'm sure." Michael answered.

"Thank you. I just can't imagine. It's been four years since I got to hear her first cry." Nikita reminiscing the time Denise was born.

"It's unfortunate for me not to be with you two in those times. I guess we need to rest now." Michael smiled.

"Yeah. Good night baby." Nikita kissed Denise in her forehead.

Michael also did the same thing.

Upon reaching her room, Nikita is surprised when Michael over take her opening the door for her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm opening the door for you." Michael answered.

"I know but I mean why?" Nikita asked back.

Michael pulled Nikita's hand entering the room. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything bad to you. I just want to be with you until you close your eyes and feel at ease and safe in your bed." He said and gave Nikita a wink.

"Michael you don't have to. You're such a child." Nikita smiled.

"No. From now on, I will make your day special. I will show you how I really feel and how I'm willing to take and fight for my love." Michael kisses Nikita on her cheek.

"Thank you. I just worried that I will get used to it. And then." Nikita pauses.

"And then what?" Michael asked.

Nikita sits in the corner of her bed. "This is not easy for me. You may find it weird that the first time I easily give in with your appeal. But now it's different. You have a painful past and I'm a coward." She cried.

"I told you that I'm that handsome." Michael breaks Nikita's seriousness.

"Michael. Now you're making fun of me." Nikita complained.

"Hey look at me." Michael holds Nikita's chin and makes her look at him. "You just have to trust me. Nikita, you're a person that I don't want to cry especially because of me. You're a person who has a heart that needs to be cared of like a baby. You're worth fighting for and you really deserve to be happy. I want to be the man who will do that for you. If have to die, I will. If I have to sacrifice everything, I will. Nikita, it's not only me who deserves a second chance. You deserve it more. I'll fight for you, for Denise and for our family's chance of living happily ever after. Please fight with me. Let's both take our chance to be who we are and to love one another." He is sincerely looks at Nikita's eyes.

Nikita slowly stood up and holds Michael's face. "I love you." She whispered.

Nikita claimed Michael's lips and swim with the flow of electrifying emotions they have for one another. Michael laid her in the bed and started to explore her body with his hands. Nikita holds Michael tightly and asking for more. She knew and believes that he deserves to be trusted and she needs to take the risk. She won't let go of him the way she did before. She gave herself once again with the man that she loves most. Two bodies that becomes one once again and been longing for each other for a long time. Two hearts that was thirsty of companionship and love. Two lives, which has been separated with fear and now being reunited because of faith and trust with one another.

"Mommy!" Denise enters Nikita's room.

Nikita slowly opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" Denise is a little surprised.

"Hey baby!" Nikita said removing Michael's hand that embraces her. "Michael wake up. You daughter is here." She pinches Michael's hand.

Denise climbs in the bed and lay between Nikita and Michael.

"Good morning baby. How's your sleep?" Michael kisses Denise.

"It's okay daddy. How about you? I caught you." Denise laughs.

"It's very amazing baby. I really have a good night sleep." Michael laughs too.

"Michael, stop that. I will leave you two and I'll prepare breakfast for us." Nikita said fixing herself before getting out of the bed.

"Mommy, can we stay here for a while. You forget something." Denise responded.

"Oh my God. Yes of course. I'm sorry baby. Happy fourth birthday, my angel!" Nikita carries Denise and kisses her many times. They are trying to keep the small event that they prepared for Denise.

Michael stood up and joins them. "Happy birthday baby. Mommy and Daddy are very sorry for being preoccupied." He said.

"It's okay daddy for as long as I have you and mommy. You heard that. I think someone is at the door." Denise replied hearing the door bell rings.

"You want to see if who is it while mommy and daddy will going to fix the bed?" Nikita asked.

"Okay." Denise runs downstairs.

"Hey come here." Michael pulls Nikita that makes her fall in his lap. "Good morning." He greets and kisses Nikita in her lips.

Nikita is a little surprise with the kiss. "Good morning. Let's get up. I'm sure they are here already and please let's not mention anything else first about us." She stood up. She's little alarmed with what will be her parents' reaction and their friends regarding their relationship.

"Hey relax." Michael holds Nikita's hand. "We don't have to tell them. We just have to show how we really feel for each other. For me Nikita, I can shout it because it really feels great to have you and Denise. I think if I'm not the happiest person right now, I believe you, Denise and this," He makes a move closer to Nikita breathing her in while memorizing her face. "It completes me." He smiled and kisses her once again.

"You make me fall for you a thousand times. Michael, I don't want to wake up if this is a dream." Nikita hugs him.

"It feels like a dream and a fairytale. But don't worry, I will stay. I will always be your knight in shining armor, your king, your friend, the man you love most and soon to be your husband." Michael replied.

Nikita choke with Michael's word and made a little distance away from him. "Are you proposing?" She asked.

"No. But I know we'll be getting there." Michael answered.

"You're taking things so fast." Nikita responds.

"Nikita please, don't be scared. I'm not rushing anything that's why I have mentioned it sooner. If this how it feels being having you, well I would do anything to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Nikita. I will never going to lose you again." Michael walks towards her.

Nikita is mum about Michael's thoughts.

"What? Are you not going to say anything?" Michael asked.

"What will I say?" Nikita asked back.

"You just have to say that you love me and that you're mine now. Tell me that you want also to spend the rest of your life with me." Michael smiled and wraps Nikita in his arms.

"Do I have a choice?" Nikita smiled back.

"None. You just have to agree." Michael kisses her.

"You are getting used of kissing me as I observed." Nikita laughs.

"You're lips mesmerized me, what can I do about that? Can we lock ourselves here forever?" Michael hugs Nikita.

Nikita feels Michael's warmth and enjoys the moment being with him. "It's time to go downstairs. I'm sure they are already looking for us." She pulls Michael's hand.

(Still coming: Denise Birthday, Michael's past will hunt him and what's the end for Nikita and Michael's relationship. Two more chapters guys, and I'll be closing Singing for a Second Chance story. Still yet to come also, introduction of "Love Hurts"; a Nikita and Scandal crossover story.)


	11. A Blast From The Past

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

_(Hey guys! Sorry for updating it for so long. Please bear with me. Hope you will like this chapter.)_

**Singing for a Second Chance**

"Hey big guy!" Nikita hugs Chow who's sitting at the veranda staring blankly at Denise birthday bash.

Chow kissed Nikita in her forehead. "I'm happy that you already faced your fear my big princess. It's really good to see you happy with the man that you love." He said.

"Thank you, daddy for being there for me. You and mom gave me everything. You love for me never fails. You have supported me all the way." Nikita can't stop her tears from falling having a solemn moment with her dad.

"Why are you crying?" Michelle asked seeing Nikita leaning in his father's shoulder.

"She's not crying. Her tears are because of joy. I'm just telling her how appreciative we are for having her as our daughter. I'm sure you agree with me if I will say that we could not ask for more, right?" Chow responded.

Michelle sits beside Nikita and holds her hand. "Your daddy is right. If we are great, well you deserve it because you're also great in every single way. You are a daughter that every parent would wish for. You made us proud always. I can see that you're happy in love and Michael is a good man. But that would not stop us for guiding you and supporting you. We will always be here. Remember that always. Us, being you parents will just end when we die." She said.

Nikita hugs her mom and dad crying.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Are you sad because I'm getting older already?" Denise's asked.

"Of course not baby. As matter of fact, I'm very happy. Let's go. You're visitors are waiting for the cutting of cake. Mom and dad, come." Nikita carries Denise.

"Here comes the cake." Alex holds the video cam focusing on Sean who's carrying the cake for Denise. "Happy birthday dear Denise!" She added.

"Make a wish, Denise." Sean uttered.

"I think I have nothing to wish for. I have mom and dad with me. Also my grandpa, grandma and everybody. Thank you." Denise is in all smiles blowing her candles.

"We love you baby." Michael carries Denise and at the same time kisses her on the cheeks same with Nikita.

Everybody at the party is happy not only for Denise but also for Michael and Nikita. The two did not hide anything that is going on between them. Michael is proud telling everybody that he is happy in love with Nikita. He could not ask for anything else having Nikita and Denise in his life. Same as Nikita; she can't hide how grateful and happy she is for having Michael and Denise. She feels amazed with the trend of her relationship with Michael. Now she can say she's really complete.

"I can see that you and Sean are getting along well." Nikita have a friendly conversation with Alex at the veranda in front of the house. They were jadedly lying in the rocking chair after a long tiring day.

"I can see also that you and Michael are not only getting along well. I guess you're officially together, am I right?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah. I promised you that no more secrets." Nikita smiled back.

"I'm glad you remember that. So tell me the story." Alex replied.

"Of course. Okay. I tell you everything but don't laugh or just be happy for me." Nikita said.

Alex raises his right hand and signs a cross in her lips. "Seeing how happy you are when we arrive and a while ago in the party, I'm already happy for you. You deserve it. Everybody knows that." She holds Nikita's hand.

"Thank you. He surprise me a dinner date last night. It is just him and me inside the Seymour bar. He sang a song that was written by him. I was carried away with how sweet he is and how romantic our date was. You know, I've tried not to go with the flow but his eyes tell me that he is telling the truth. He told me that he loves me at the very moment I agreed of fixing him. Alex, I was wrong when I have decided not to look for him. If I have just the courage before, then maybe we have different and happy life right now. I could have not gone with the pain and Denise could have never been separated with his dad." Nikita cried.

Alex lets Nikita's head lean on her shoulder. "Hey, stop regretting what you have done before. What is important is that, you and Michael are okay now. Forget the past and start building your future. Nothing will separate you now. Denise is still lucky of having you, Michael, and her grandparents. She was never left empty handed in terms of love from her parents. Don't cry. All you need to do is enjoy and take good care of what you have right now. Let yourself open to happy endings. Just fly and don't be afraid to fall because we will always be here to catch you." She consoles her Nikita.

"I bet you and Sean are together now." Nikita laughs.

"How did you know?" Alex asked.

"Alex, thank you. You really mean when you say no more secrets. Your words and how you say it is very transparent on how you really feel. I know that it is love and one more thing, I know you so much." Nikita answered.

"I thought Sean told you. We have agreed that I'll be the one to tell everything to you. I guess that I can't really hide things from you." Alex responded.

"I'm happy for you too." Nikita smiled.

"Excuse me. Is Michael around?" A lady in a simple flowered dress just arrived.

"Yes. Oh!" Nikita was shocked realizing who the lady she is talking to.

"Is everything okay, Nikita?" Alex asked.

"Yes. We will call for him." Nikita answered and pulled Alex inside the house to call for Michael.

Nikita's heart beats fast that she can't control. She knew who the lady was.

"Someone is looking for you in front." Nikita slowly uttered to Michael who is having a good time with Chow, Owen, Birkoff and Sean.

"I don't expect any guest right now. Who is it?" Michael asked.

"Well, she's a beautiful lady." Alex interrupts.

Michael felt something in Nikita's eyes. "Maybe it's just a neighbor. I leave you for a while." He stood up and reaches for Nikita's hand. "Go with me." He added showing Nikita a respect and faithfulness.

Nikita did not oppose for the others not to notice what is going on.

"Yes, you are looking for me." Michael said to the lady who is staring the dark sky.

"Hi Michael!" She greets.

Michael was stunned. "Mandy?" He murmured.

"No. It's me, Jamie." Jamie answered with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Michael's mind is out of the blue. Yes, Jamie has a twin sister and she's Mandy. She left town when Jamie died and he has never heard anything about her since that day.

Nikita pulled her hand away from Michael's hand but Michael did not let go of her.

"I'll go inside. Let go of me, please." Nikita pleaded.

"No. I want you to stay. What the hell is this Mandy?" Michael holds Nikita's hand tightly and asked Jamie once again.

"I'm not here to screw things up. I just want to put things right. I just arrived three days ago. I found out that you're here. Please Michael, I'm really sorry. But this is me, Jamie. Believe me." Jamie holds Michael's other hand.

Nikita forcefully remove her hand from Michael's grip. "You don't need me here." She said and walks in.

"You hold me like Jamie did when we're in the cemetery gazing the stars in the sky. But why?" Michael sits with his mind that is full of confusion.

"Believe me Michael, it's me Jamie. I'm the girl you fall for during your first day in college. I'm the girl who builds her dreams with you especially to become a great composer and a singer. I'm the girl who taught you things that you find difficulty to understand." Jamie said.

"But, I buried you 7 years ago." Michael yelled.

"You buried Mandy." Jamie replied.

"I don't understand. You come here to say that you're Jamie and that I buried your twin sister, Mandy. That makes me still married to you while I'm having the greatest time of my life right now having the two most amazing women a man could have." Michael said with conviction.

"I told you, I'm not here to ruin your happiness. I'm here to ask for your forgiveness. That day when you met my twin sister Mandy, she fell in love with you. But you love me that much before for you to notice her. Then we have learned that she has leukemia. Any day from that, we can lose her. She asked me a favor." Jamie was interrupted seeing Michael stood up from where he is sitting and walking towards her.

"The favor is me." Michael said.

"She is dying and I can't say no. So we decided to switch places. I became her and she became me. I told myself that when she's gone, I can explain everything to you. But I have seen how you were so miserable when she died and that made me a coward to face you. I tried but I'm too weak seeing you destroying your life. So I have decided just to leave and make the lies become reality; that is for me to be gone for good." Jamie cried.

"You make me a jackass for how many years is that what you mean?" Michael asked angrily.

"No. Michael, I have no choice. Mandy did everything for me during our childhood to our teenage life. It is the only favor she asked me. If you are in my shoes, I know you will do the same thing. I'm really sorry." Jamie holds Michael hand.

"I don't know what to say. All I know is that I have done nothing wrong to you for you to treat me this way. I have let out the worst in me and almost gave up everything because of the pain of losing you. Then, you will come here and tell me these horrible things. Please leave." Michael pulled away his hand from Jamie hand and left her all alone.

Nikita crumbled herself besides Denise who's sleeping like a baby. She knew what Jamie meant in Michael's life. Is life being unfair to her? All she can think is that now everything is okay for the three of them, then suddenly it falls apart. It makes her feels that it is no longer to force things which are not really meant to be.

Michael is very worried to enter in Nikita's room. He is sure that he made her cry again. Slowly he opens the door. He sees Nikita crying beside Denise. "Can we talk?" He whispered.

"I don't know what to say and I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear what you will say. Last night was the best night of my life." Nikita lifts her body and sits beside the lamp. "You really made me feel love. You made me feel how thankful I am and how wonderful when it is to be loved. We tried, right? We tried to be friends then we argue. Now, we tried to be a couple then it's more painful now." She cried realizing that things between them are made to have a sad ending.

"Nikita, whatever you heard or you see a while ago it's nothing. Please don't let that mess up with what we have just started." Michael sits beside Nikita holding her hand.

"No, Michael. How can I just ignore it while knowing that the woman you love most has just appeared the night of your daughter's birthday and also the truth that, you're still married to her? How can I just not think about that? Tell me." Nikita looks madly through Michael's eyes.

"Just like what I told Jamie a while ago, I buried my wife 7 years ago. I grieved for how many years. But it is over now. I want to start a life with you and Denise. Nikita, I love you." Michael kisses Nikita's hand.

"You're just angry right now. What you feel for Jamie can change when you forgive her for what she has done years ago. There could be a possibility that you will love her again." Nikita tried to compose herself.

"No. Don't you ever say that. Nikita, you will not make conclusions for me. Yes, I am mad. I'm very mad. I was being fooled for how many years. But that doesn't make me forget and give up what I have right now. Nikita, you and Denise is my life now." Michael replied.

"Michael, don't push things. You know why it is very hard for me to accept us? It is because I don't want that there will come a time when you I see you staring blankly out of nowhere thinking that you are missing her or merely thinking about her. It will kill me. Please." Nikita was crushing inside.

"Please don't give up on me. Tell me what to do just stay with me. I don't want to lose you. Not now. Not tomorrow. Never, Nikita." Michael hugs Nikita.

Nikita felt his warmth for a while and pushes his body away from her. "You know what; you just have to know what is really inside of this." She points her finger in Michael's heart. "When you found out what the answer is then we can all move on. But in order for you to know what that truth is, you have to forgive Jamie." She added.

"Nikita, I don't know if I can. I did my best and made her happy always. What did I receive in return? She fooled me. They fooled me. How can I forgive that?" Michael asked.

"Then Michael, we can't be together. I love you but I have to let you fix things by yourself now. I can no longer fix you." Nikita answered.

Michael hugs Nikita again. "Please Nikita, stay. Stay with me." He pleaded.

"You have to do it. It's for everyone's sake. Do it for Denise and for me." Nikita cried out loud.

Michael is much confused with the presence of Jamie in his life once again. But he knew Nikita was right. He can get her point. He doesn't know where to get strength for him to face his past. He cannot also just ignore that he breaks Nikita's heart once again. Nikita let Michael sleep beside her and Denise. They agreed that they will act as normal like nothing bad has happened not only for Denise but also for the whole family. They tour them around the town and they have picnic beside the lake. Michael takes the opportunity to spend more time with Denise and Nikita because he was sure that she will leave him. He never let go of Nikita's hand. Nikita felt how miserable he is for the chance of parting of their ways.

"So when are you going back?" Amanda asked.

"I will just finish some important matters here. I'll come back as soon as things are fixed." Michael answered.

"Okay. Just let Nikita know." Amanda said.

"Thank you for coming. Uncle Chow and Aunt Michelle, thank you. Please look after Nikita and Denise while I'm away." Michael handed the bag to Chow.

"Yes. Don't worry." Chow replied.

"We have to check-in. Take care." Michelle gives Michael a hug.

Nikita lets everybody to walk ahead of her and Denise for them to have a chance to talk with Michael. "We have to go." She said.

Michael hugs them both. "I love you very much. Please wait for me." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

Nikita gives Michael a short kiss that tells it all and smiled at Michael.

"I love you, dad." Denise kisses her dad on his cheek.

"I love you, baby. Be a good girl. Take care of mom." Michael hugs Denise and also Nikita one last time.

Both Michael and Nikita parted crying. Michael can't control how he feels seeing Nikita and Denise walking away from him especially seeing Nikita crying. His heart commands him to stop them from leaving but his mind dictates that he needs to find who he really was.

"Good evening, sir." Michael greets Richard who just arrived in their meeting place.

"It's been a long time." Richard offered Michael his hand. He is the father of Jamie and Mandy.

Michael shakes hand with him. "Yes sir." He agreed.

"Jamie told me everything. I'm sorry not only for Jamie's mistake but also for being an accessory of their lies." Richard bows his head. "I disagreed when Mandy and Jamie talks about their plan. Jamie could not oppose with her sister's wish because she very sick. Mandy fell madly in love with you and Jamie thought it will make her happy. You know Michael, there's no sibling who never asked for happiness and love for a sibling who is about to die. Knowing Jamie, she can sacrifice everything and you know that." He relays.

"Then, that made her treat me like a fool as if I'm not a human whom they can also hurt. You know how much pain I have suffered when I thought that I lost her. I love your daughter so much sir. She's my life. I almost got lunatic with what I have been through. I always stay honest to her and to your family. Do I deserve what they have done to me?" Michael asked.

"No. You're a good man Michael. Jamie knows that. It is why she faces her fear of approaching you and tells you the truth. It is just right for you to know the truth and to have their repentance of what they did to you. We are really very sorry Michael." Richard regrets what he had allowed to happen in the past.

"I don't know if I can. I asked for your presence tonight is because I just want to know how much they have hurt me not because they have deceived me but because I love your daughter so much. I have move on. I have a family now; a family that I can lose any day now." Michael cried.

Richard reaches for Michael's hand. "I have seen your worst for loving my daughter and I thanked you for that. As I have said, you're a good and responsible man. I'm sorry." He stood up and hugs Michael.

Michael's feeling becomes a little lighter after his conversation with Jamie's father. He wanted to call Nikita but he just can't. He knew, Nikita needs space and he needs to fix him.

(More to come in the last chapter…. Will Michael and Jamie reunite? What is the future for Michael and Nikita?)

A Glimpse of "Love Hurts"

First, there's a man who was accidentally got blind and met a very kind woman who is willing to be his eyes. Things have change when the man's eyes were cured and in his homecoming, he was already married.

Second, there's a man who fell in and out of love with a liberated woman who cursed his name for leaving her. Things have change when the man meets the younger sister of the liberated woman whom he finds very attractive and smart.

Characters:

Shane Michael West

Maggie Nikita Mears

Cassandra Ovechkin West

Olivia Pope

Aysha Pope

Fitzgerald Grant


	12. A Life of Happily Ever After

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. The songs included were all my favorites from my favorite singers/bands.

_(Hey guys! Sorry for updating it for so long. Please bear with me. Hope you will like this chapter.)_

**Singing for a Second Chance**

"Hey! I've been looking for you. I went to your house but it is locked. Owen told me that I might find you here." Jamie just arrived in Mandy's grave seeing Michael sitting beside it.

"I've been confused for a week already and still I can't get any answer. You explained things to me but I can't avoid myself being angry to you for making me a fool. Tell me, who is the woman that I buried here?" Michael asked.

"Words are not enough to mend what I have caused you. If I could just have the courage to tell you the truth but what took over me is my love for Mandy. She did everything for me. It was only her favor, Michael. She was dying and even for a little time she was happy with you. I have sacrificed. I was hurt also because I love you so much. I made her believe that it is nothing to me if she's with you but deep inside that is killing me. Then, I give way for her and for you to be together. But you're eyes only sees me. It is the reason why I taught her to be me and we exchange places. Michael it is not that I fooled you. I was also in pain all those years you are with her." Jamie confessed.

Michael moves his body and faces Jamie. "It looks like a play. The only difference is that, the two of you knows your script and I stand at center with no idea at all. Did it not ever incur to you that I could understand what is happening between you and Mandy? I have loved you the first time I saw you. I am pretty sure that you know that, right." He said.

Jamie nodded felt so guilty about everything.

"All along, every morning that I open my eyes I see Mandy. Those five years, it was all her. You know, this makes me realize that I fell in love not only to you but more on Mandy. It was all a lie after all and it makes me sick. I don't know what to think about you and your sister." Michael stood up and planning to walk out but Jamie stops him.

"Michael, I'm really sorry. Please, tell me if there's any way that even just little bit I could fix what we broke." Jamie cried.

"I died when I thought that you were the one who died in my arms. You took my heart with you in this grave. Jamie, I destroyed my life because of this. I buried you here. And now, out of nowhere, you popped out and change everything. You never think of considering how I would feel. You're very selfish. You and your sister, you ruined my life." Michael yelled.

Jamie kneels with the guilt of destroying Michael's life. "I know it will not be easy for you to forgive me or you will ever forgive me. What I want for now is to reveal what we have hid to you through all these years. You deserve to know everything even if you will curse me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She stood up and holds Michael hand. "You're a good man Michael. You supported my sister through her weakest hour. I've seen you suffered with her. You never let her down. Thank you. If not for you, she could have just given up easily. I know it was not fair for you. I know you felt so much pain. We shattered you. If I could have another choice, I would have not done that to you. Things could have become different for the two of us. But Michael, the best thing that I could not regret from everything, I got the chance to be with my sister for a longer time and to see her die with a smile on her face. You made her happy. You made us happy. Thank you Michael and I'll be forever sorry for being not fair to you. I hope someday you'll find a part in your heart that you will forgive me, Mandy and also daddy." She added and walked away to give Michael a space.

Michael is very confused and is in deep pain with what he is experiencing. He is crying staring perplexedly in Mandy's grave. He wanted to scream what he feels but he can't. After knowing everything, he just really can't blame Jamie for what she did for her dying sister. He knew Jamie has a good heart and for sure she did not intend to fool him. But he just can't also deny the fact that he is really mad with all the lies. "You could have told me everything Mandy. Tell me how to fix what you have broken. Tell me how I will move on with all of this." He's mad remembering those moments he shared with Mandy.

"You know that you can share your problems to me." Michelle approaches Nikita who's sitting beside her window.

Nikita can't hide her tears from her mom. She leaned her head in Michelle's shoulder. "I might lose him mom." She cried.

"All I thought everything is already okay with you two. Watching you during Denise' birthday, you are both so happy. You are ready to conquer the world together. I saw the sparks I your eyes and also in Michael's eyes. Now, what happened?" Michelle is a bit surprised.

"Jamie is alive. She never died. She's back." Nikita said.

"I don't understand. But Michael told us about her and that she died years ago because of leukemia." Michelle still can't believe with Nikita's revelation.

"She's alive. Mandy, her twin sister replaces her during those times she's married to Michael. Mandy is the one who died of leukemia. Michael was left behind for him to fix things. I don't know if he'll ever find his way back to me." Nikita wipes her tears and faces Michelle.

"I don't know what to say my dear. I'm just sure that this is very difficult for you and also to Michael. But you just have to give faith with what you and Michael have. If you are meant to be together then you'll end up together. If not, then just prepare yourself. Did he call you already?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, he did. But I hanged up. I could not find the courage to face this mom and I don't want to add up with the confusion he's going through right now. I would love if he will choose us. But I know how much he struggled for Jamie. He loves her so much that could possibly make him give up his own life. I also saw in Jamie's face that she still loves him. They are really made for each other mom. How can I fight that?" Nikita asked and hugs her mom.

Michelle hugs Nikita tight and let her cry it out. "I don't want you to suffer all of this my dear. I could just carry your burden, I will. But hey." She holds Nikita's shoulder and lets her look in her eyes. "You are not going to decide who's for whom. No one can really say who's destined for each of us. I told you, just have faith. I know Michael loves you. He will find his way back to you. Just believe." She added.

"What if he loves her more?" Nikita asked.

"Well if that will happen, then you just have to let go. It is a true love when we learn to let go even if we will hurt our own self. Even if it will break you, you have to move on. You have to remember, every fall or victory, your dad and I will always be here for you. And you have Denise." Michelle answered.

Nikita is enlightened with her conversation with Michelle. Yes, her mom is right. What she is just afraid of is when Michael will choose to be with Jamie over her and how about Denise. This troubled her more especially she knows that it will have a negative effect on Denise. For a week that she has not seen her father, she is already searching for him. This fears her more. She can be the most amazing mom for Denise but she can never replace Michael as her father.

"You're still here." Owen said seeing Michael just arrived in the bar. "It's been almost a month already. Do you have no plans to back in New York; to your family?" He asked.

"If you are in my shoes, what will you do?" Michael asked back.

"I don't know also. But I think this will help you." Owen answered and handed an envelope to Michael. "Jamie left it for you. Your signature will complete it." He said.

Michael opens the envelope. He doesn't know how to react with what he is holding.

"You know, she's very sorry for everything bro. I can see that in her eyes. I know things were very hard for you. But try to find a little light in your heart for you to forgive Jamie. She just did what she knew is best for Mandy. Well if you asked me what will I do if I'm in Jamie's shoes, I will do the same. Jamie's past is not a secret to you especially about her mother's death too. What will you expect from her with the kind of heart she has and with the situation of her sister? She's very selfless and you know that." Owen tries to clear things for Michael.

"Still, she chooses to hurt and lie to me." Michael replied.

"I know that bro and I've seen the worst in you because of that. But did you not realize if these all lies never happened then there are no Nikita and Denise in your life right now." Owen convinces his friend to move on.

"Yes and I might lose them. It makes me get mad more because she complicates things when I'm already got the chance to move on with my life with the woman that I love." Michael said while staring in his mobile with a wallpaper of him with Denise and Nikita.

"You will never lose them if you have the will to let go of your anger and move on. You might miss the chance and Nikita might not there anymore for you. Just follow what's inside your heart and forgive the past. Things sometimes do fall apart and it's up to us whether we will fight and fix it or just stay in the corner and accept defeat." Owen taps Michael shoulder. "Before it's too late, you have to do what inside of this." He pointed Michael's heart.

Owen has a point. It is possible that Michael might lose Nikita and Denise if he will still reject forgiveness and accept the truth about the past. It's all up to him.

"What is this?" Amanda asked Nikita about the letter she handed to her.

"It's a letter of transfer. I want to transfer in Hawaii." Nikita answered.

"What? Why all of the sudden you want a transfer?" Amanda asked again.

"Please Amanda. I need it. If you will not accept it, I have a resignation letter with me. You're my friend and I just really want to keep things all by myself for now. Please." Nikita pleaded.

Amanda walks towards Nikita. "I don't know what happened. But Nikita are you decided about this? You're the best employee I have here. I don't want to transfer you." She said.

"I'm already decided. I'm leaving two days from now. We are moving there." Nikita replied.

"Okay. Well, I'm very sad about this but I would rather approve your request for transfer than accepting your resignation letter. Come here." Amanda hugs Nikita.

Nikita loses hope that Michael will come back to her. It is the reason why she decided to leave and move to Hawaii. They will get to move on with their life away from the place which reminds her of painful memories.

"I'm glad that you call me." Jamie just arrived in the restaurant where Michael took her for their first date.

"Yeah. I just want to give this." Michael handed to Jamie the divorce paper.

"Oh, you signed it." Jamie is sad because Michael signed the paper. It means they are free from each other now.

"I'm sorry." Michael utters.

"No you don't have too. I should be the one to say sorry. Well in the first place our marriage is null and void. In reality, we never got married. You just vowed in my name. I'm really sorry." Jamie replied.

"I'm more okay now. Thank you, Jamie for telling me the truth. You made me realize lots of things especially regarding the future that I wanted to have. I forgive you." Michael holds Jamie's hand.

"Thank you." Jamie stood up and hugs Michael. "You just don't how much it means to me that you forgive me and that I can live in peace now having no worries in my heart" She added.

"It's time to let go and move on." Michael taps Jamie's back.

Jamie sits back on her chair happily. "How did you find to forgive me?" She asked.

"A person teaches me how to fix me. It is the person who teaches me not to have grudged with the past and just appreciate what I have become because of that." Michael answered.

"She must be the woman that night, right?" Jamie asked again.

"Yeah. She's Nikita and we have a child already. Denise. I want them in my future. They complete me and I love them so much." Michael smiled.

"She must be so lucky to have you and you are also lucky to have her. She seems so nice and kind. You deserve to be happy Michael and I'm happy for you. Thank you for this day. I will never forget you. I wish you happiness with your family." Jamie smiled back.

Michael is very happy having the courage to forgive Jamie and move on. Now, everything is clear for him. He wants a lifetime with the two important women in his life, Nikita and Denise.

"Hey Alex, is Nikita there?" Michael called Alex. "I went to their house but no one was there." He added.

"She's no longer working here." Alex answered.

"What? Why? Where is she?" Michael asked.

"She is transferred to Hawaii. They'll be moving there." Alex said.

"Do you have their address? Please give me. I need to talk to her and win her back." Michael is panicking.

"Actually, they will leave today. You can still catch them at the airport." Alex replied.

"Thank you Alex." Michael responded and hanged up. "Drive me to the airport as fast as you can." He instructs the taxi driver.

Michael is very nervous thinking that he might really lose Nikita and Denise. "I hope it's not yet too late." He speaks softly.

"Ready?" Chow asked Nikita who's silently observing Denise.

"Hey." Chow taps Nikita's shoulder.

"Yes, dad?" Nikita asked.

"I'm asking if you are ready. We are about to leave." Chow answered.

"Ah okay dad." Nikita said.

"You know we can still back out. " Chow smiled.

"No, dad. I'm ready." Nikita assures that she is decided to leave.

"Mom, can I get water. I'm thirsty." Denise interrupts.

"Come baby, I will accompany you. Grandma is also there." Chow carries Denise.

"Thanks dad." Nikita answers for Denise.

Nikita is out of the blue. She doesn't want to leave but she knew it was right thing to do. She bowed her head hardly thinking what future is waiting for her and Denise.

"Are you going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" It's a voice of a man standing in front of her.

Nikita slowly moves her head up and was shocked with the guy standing in front of her.

"What? Am I that handsome?" He asked.

"You're not that handsome. What are you doing here?" Nikita asked back.

"Answer me first. Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Michael sits beside Nikita.

"We are moving to Hawaii. I thought you will never come back." Nikita answered.

"Nikita, I'm here now. I told you to wait for me. Then, you are leaving me behind without any goodbye." Michael complains.

"Okay. Why are you here?" Nikita asked.

"Because of this." Michael kisses Nikita without second thought and Nikita responded with the kiss. "I miss you so much." He whispered in Nikita's ear while hugging her tightly.

"I thought that you are going back with Jamie and you are still married to her." Nikita keeps her distance.

"No, Nikita. We're divorced already. Jamie fixes it. And Nikita, I won't go back to her. Why did you think that I'll go back to her?" Michael asked.

"I'm a witness on how much you love her Michael and I saw in her eyes that she still love you." Nikita answered.

"Like what I told you before, yes, I love her. But she's part of my past already. Nikita, it is you whom I want to build my future with. It is you whom I love to be the mother of my children. It is you whom I want to share my life with. I love you so much. I will never lose you. It may be selfish but I will never let any chance of losing you succeed. I will fight and make sure that you will stay and join me in a life of happily ever after." Michael kisses Nikita once more.

Nikita can't believe that Michael is with her now. "I love you too, Michael. You're the love of my life." It's her turn to initiate a romantic and blissful kiss.

"Daddy!" Denise runs towards Michael.

"Hello princess. I miss you." Michael carries and hugs Denise closely.

"I miss you too daddy." Denise replied.

Michael pulls Nikita's hand and calls for a group hug. He stared at Nikita and letting their eyes communicate with each other trying to tell how much they miss each other. Then, Michael can't stop himself kissing Nikita many times without noticing that Chow and Michelle are watching.

Week after.

"Good morning my queen." Michael gives Nikita a short kiss.

"Good morning my king." Nikita smiled.

"Breakfast in bed. I know you're very hungry right now after our exciting firs honeymoon night." Michael teases while his hand travels on Nikita's leg.

"Michael, stop that. You're right. It's exciting and it's also very tiring." Nikita replied and suddenly she felt like she wants to vomit. She runs immediately to the comfort room.

"Are you okay?" Michael worries.

"Yeah. Well, it's normal." Nikita replied.

"What is normal in vomiting?" Michael asked again.

"When you are pregnant, it's normal." Nikita smiled.

Michael is stunned. "Pregnant. As in, I'm going to be a father again? Oh, yes. I'm going to be a father again" He screamed and carries Nikita in his arms.

"Michael, take it easy." Nikita said.

"I love you my queen. I love you." Michael kisses Nikita and put her down back in the bed.

"I love you too." Nikita responds with the kisses Michael's showering her.

(Thank you for the time you shared with me. I hope you keep on hanging out with my stories.)

LOVE HURTS (A Nikita-Scandal crossover story)

Synopsis:

_During her college days, Nikita met a blind guy who's very charming and kind. He is Michael. They are both in a Marketing course. Their friendship grows deeper until the day Michael is send to Hainan for an eye operation. A rich family offered a help and Michael accepted it. After five years, Nikita never heard anything about Michael. Everything falls apart for her especially she's all alone in this world. Then, Nikita is hired in an advertising company, Ovechkin Advertising Company (OAC) as an Executive Secretary. She found her best friend, Olivia. She is one of the columnists of the Lifestyle Magazine that is produced by OAC. Olivia is very intelligent taking up Law in Haven University. They really getting along well together not only with similar personalities but also with their similar experiences. Nikita, who's life became complicated knowing that the person who replaces her ex-boss is the person she's been searching for; the love of her life. What's more painful is to know that he is already married. While for Olivia, she is having a hard time with her major subject because her professor is the ex-boyfriend of her sister. Her professor is Fitz._


End file.
